A Heartbroken Truth or Lie
by EOTWM
Summary: Tails finds himself in a world in the shadow of a criminal organization called the Terrorist Syndicate who are starving the people. Tails teams up with Princess Blaze the only one willing to fight the group. Tails and Blaze soon get closer, but princess starts to dream of someone she never met, yet Sonic the Hedgehog is on her mind. She then ignores a fox leaving him heartbroken.
1. The Story of My Life

I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters. I have read a fanfic on this couple and I thought it was pretty good so I looked for more. There isn't a lot on this subject. About seven or eight stories were all I could find, and that includes the ones not finished, not going to be finished, and the story was deleted. There are two stories deleted and about three or four not or not going to be finished and about three were actually completed. I'm not sure on how my romance writing is, but I'll give it a try.

Before I start I should clarify:

Thinking: "_Hi._"

Speaking: "Hi."

_**The Story of My Life**_

The field had golden grass waving back and forth in the wind which would be heard as a gentle breeze soothing to one's mind. Out on this field laid a fox with golden fur, a white furred mussel and chest, and two tails that were at his sides for the moment. The fox finally opened his eyes to reveal two ice blue orbs and he stared into the sky. Three birds were circling, they looked like doves swinging around with joy in their hearts and mind. The sun poured its golden brightness down into the fox's eyes causing him to shut it tight. He opened them once more feeling relaxed and sleepy.

This two tailed fox sat up and lightly touched his head moaning. The last thing he remembered was his teleporting mechanism suddenly malfunctioning when he activated it. There was a mighty blast and everything turned black with a few white specks zooming by as if he was flying through space. "That's the last time I'll let Sonic mess with the controls… Where am I?"

This fox's name was Miles Prower, better known as his nickname "Tails". He was Sonic the hedgehog's best and smartest friend. The hero of Mobius, Sonic, was a blue hedgehog who spends his free time running and jogging faster than the speed of sound. Tails was the only other person, besides a hedgehog named Shadow, who could keep up with the "Blue Blur" as the hero of Mobius was sometimes called.

Tails looked around the golden field. It was beautiful, but yet something about it just made it feel… foreign. Tails raised his arm and pressed a button on a watch he was wearing. The screen brightened up and read "SEARCHING…"

Tails looked around once more to see if anything stood out, but all around just looked a golden field with the sound of a watery brook that must be nearby. It was quite peaceful and made him feel rested. The only thing that would be better was probably the beach with the soothing waves. His watch beeped and he looked at it. This only perplexed him more. It read "Location Unconfirmed."

"How can it not find me?"

Tails had enough of feeling lost, he jumped to his feet and spun his tails as fast as he could. Leaping into the air the fox flew off into the sky and shot through the clouds above. He looked around once more with a much better position than that field. There was that the golden bright field, but then a grey gloomy city stood out like a black dot on paper. The fox was hesitant, but he had to find out where he was and that was the only source of civilization seen. He flew strait at the municipality and landed right outside its borders on a carved road he couldn't see over the field of tall grass.

Tails walked down the streets with his guard up. The people he saw were crowding in alleys and sidewalks. Most of them were wrapped in a blanket and laying on the hard rough ground. People were moaning and weeping, others were arguing and shouting. Tails bit his bottom lip nervously "_I would have known about this place, especially if it seems so depressing. The teleporter must have sent me to another universe. Typical, that's the story of my life._" The fox thought. He could only wish that the dimension he was in was either known to him or at least friendly, but unfortunately both were becoming doubtful.

The fox's ear twitched at a sudden loud roar coming from the street ahead, and as he turned the corner the golden fox froze. There were protesters on the streets shouting and shoving signs up in the air angrily like cats shoved in water. He even heard someone shout out "NO MORE STARVATION. WE'RE ALL STARVING. SHARE THE FOOD! SHARE THE FOOD!"

People began to chant loudly "SHARE THE FOOD! SHARE THE FOOD!"

Tails looked up to see they were in front of a castle and some men were staring down at the entire crowd. Even though they were up in a tower Tails could tell the group looked worried. The fox walked up to a man in white armor leaning up against a lamppost "Excuse me. What's going on?"

The man sniggered "A food protest. Everyone is starving. The food production has been lower than ever and they blame the last royalty, the princess."

Tails crossed his arms slightly annoyed with the man's sniggering "W-well. Isn't there a way to get more food?"

The man laughed "Yah. Get it from the Terrorist Syndicate. They have some food if the princess is willing, but she's not."

"Will you stop laughing. People are starving, that isn't something to laugh about."

The man crossed his arms and chuckled "I can laugh about it all I want FOX!"

Tails stomped forward still having his arms crossed causing the man jumped back, startled at the fox's action "**It's not funny!** Starvation can kill people. It is killing people. PEOPLE ARE DYING AND YOU LAUGH AT THAT!" The protesters stopped and looked at the golden fox with shocked expressions as he continued. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT DEATH? Do you have an interest with it? Do you even care about anyone else? If people are starving they need to eat, if people are thirsty they need to drink. No one is that unique enough they don't need to drink or eat. If a need like hunger turns into desire that means death is plaguing them. Result… THEY NEED… TO EAT!"

The man glared at the fox, even though his helmet had tinted glass on it. Tails didn't budge though and remained tall and strong, he was praying that this wasn't a guard for the castle, his armor looked high tech. "Do you even know who I work for?"

Tails raised a brow "I don't care if you work for the biggest crime organization on this planet."

The man was about to snap at the fox, but suddenly another man came in "That's enough. Excuse him mister fox. He needs to learn his manners."

Tails looked at the newcomer. He wore white armor as well, but red dashes were placed on his legs, shoulders, chin, and backhand gloves. Tails was pretty impressed with the design of the suits. No one could tell what type of animal they were. The fox kept looking over the man who then raised his arms and twirled. The newcomer stopped and spoke with a humorous voice "Like what you see?"

Tails took a step back "What? No. I wasn't sure what to classify you as."

"Good or bad? Your pick, good sir. I'm just here on legal business."

"What business?"

"Seriously fox? Well, about the protesting and the riots. I'm here to tell the princess to give her people some food." The man finished in a strong voice.

The crowd cheered and began their chant louder. Tails looked at them and then looked back at the group. The man who Tails almost fought with whispered something to the newcomer. The only thing he heard was the first part "Boss…"

Tails glared at the newcomer, but his gaze wavered when he saw more than ten more of the white armored men behind the "Boss" as he was called. The newcomer nodded "Yes, I know he did. I saw him in the fields where that bright flash occurred. He's from another universe and doesn't know what is going on, so leave him alone."

The newcomer, "Boss", stretched out a hand of welcome "Hello. Greetings from the Terrorist Syndicate. I would say 'I hope my sergeant here weren't too much of trouble' but it's clear he wasn't."The man who Tails almost yelled at mumbled something inaudible, but the fox shot him a look of annoyance anyways "I am Exsterno. I am these men's leader and boss of the syndicate."

The golden fox scoffed "Don't try to trick me, your group name is suspicious, and don't think I don't know what your 'name' means."

Exsterno tilted his head to the side and with a humored voice spoke "Oh really? Then you know its Latin."

The fox rolled his eyes and sighed "Latin for 'scare, stampede, startle, horrify, terrify, affright' you get the picture. And that doesn't help with your name"

Exsterno laughed "You are a bright young man. There aren't a lot of those these days. Anyways, just because our name has "Terrorist" in it does not necessarily mean we are terrorists. In fact, we came here to meet an agreement with the fair princess"

The fox looked up at the castle "What is going on if I do not know all of it."

"Food production is low and the people say it's the princess' fault. She is refusing our help to give the people food and apparently is just giving herself most of the food so she won't starve. We were hoping to change her mind again."

The fox looked surprised "Why?"

"Otherwise her people starve." Tails realized his mistake and was about to fix it, but Exsterno laughed "I know what you meant fox. I am quite intellectual too you know. To answer your question "WHY the princess is refusing out help" is this… I don't know. All I do know is she is a thickheaded person. Very stubborn. You couldn't change her mind on something easily. So far I haven't been able to do such a feat. Its almost like talking to a statue… except this statue yells and shrieks at you."

The fox was uncomfortable, but took a step forward "Let me speak to her. I'm good at convincing people, and I am very logical."

Exsterno placed a thumb and forefinger on his chin "I bet you are, but I don't know… Well you can't anyways."

Tails crossed his arms with another annoyed expression "Well…Why not?"

"The gates are shut and locked. If they open them, people will come flooding in an angry protest… But I have an appointment with her and if you so wish you could join us." Tails thought for a minute "We could use your help."

Tails hunched over "Fine."

Exsterno clapped his hands "Lovely. Follow me… what was your name again."

"Never said it."

"…"

"Its Tails."

"Well, follow me Tails. They'll let me in."

The man stepped toward the gates with his men and the rioters stepped back. Tails stepped next to Exsterno and looked up. With a shriek of the hinges the gats slowly swung open and guards had weapons pointing them at the protesters. The men walked in and Tails followed, but a guard grabbed his shoulders and was about to thrust him back. Tails, out of instinct, grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it violently causing him to spin in the air.

The other guards were about to shoot him in till Exsterno cried out "NO!... He's with me. Let him in."

The guard who grabbed Tails with his left arm massaging his right shoulder as he rotated it glaring at the fox. Tails lowered his ears in guilt "S-sorry."

"…What's wrong with you?" The guard asked.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're not part of the syndicate?"

"No, I just came here to help."

"… Interesting training for someone "just here to help"."

"T-that is just from my friends. I'm… somewhat of a hero where I come from."

"Somewhat?"

"W-well I have saved people's lives."

Exsterno coughed gaining the fox's and guard's attention "He doesn't care Tails. If he did he would listen better and recognize that you are uncomfortable. Come on."

Tails looked back at the guard then jogged after the man. A grey mouse with a blue vest and round hat walked to the guard "Who was that fox?"

"…Some hero. The syndicate is trying to get him on their side."

"WHAT?... We need to help that poor boy before they corrupt him like any other heroes we've met."

"Well don't touch him. He has had special training."

"Very well. Close the gates, I'll handle this." The mouse took off and the guard rotated a finger telling those above to shut the doors. The gates then swung closed as the protesters continued to shout.

Exsterno and Tails walked into the large wooden doors and into the massive castle. The two-tailed fox knew that it would be big and fancy, but he was surprised anyways. The tile floors were marble white and were sparkling clean as if recently waxed. Pillars like stone were reaching to the floor to the ceiling that was the second floor. There was a red carpet on the floor leading toward stairs going up to the middle and then separate to the sides continuing to the second floor. There was a chandelier made of gold with glass like diamonds hanging around.

At this sight, Tails felt something like… he just walked into heaven. He felt more relaxed, happy, and accepted for the first time. The feelings were forgotten though when Exsterno turned to the fox "I must warn you about the princess. When she'll see you, she will instantly mark you as an enemy. Don't take it the wrong way, she'll do that because you're around us."

"She doesn't like you does she?"

"Well Princess Blaze isn't the type to actually-."

"BLAZE? DID YOU SAY BLAZE?"

Exsterno looked befuddled and leaned back slightly as if seeing the fox for the first time "…Well yes. Princess Blaze. Next in line for the throne, but not in till she comes of age. Eighteen as it is… You know her?"

Tails threw his hands into the air "Yes I do. I'm a friend of hers."

"A friend of hers is a friend of ours." The group looked up to see a grey mouse, the one that was outside, running down the steps.

He passed the white armored men and took the fox's hand with a smile "It is nice to ACTUALLY meet a friend of the princess."

Tails fiddled around nervously, he was unsure what to do at the sudden hospitality "Um. Nice to meet you too?"

"Uncomfortable? Don't worry, I can remedy that. Would you like some tea, coffee, any beverage of any type?"

One of the white men piped up "How nice. You never treated us like this."

The mouse turned to the group "That's because you all are a bunch of greasy pigs that deserve to go to the bacon factory."

Exsterno laughed "And THERE'S the analogy from you this month."

The mouse turned back to the fox after replying "Come here every day, I'll give more. Would you like something?"

Tails lowered his ears and whiskers "Uh-uh… Hot chocolate?" The fox shrugged.

"You're in luck. I am known for my best hot chocolate."

"And stupid analogies."

The mouse turned his head to the group "That can quickly change to insults."

"You **haven't** been insulting us?"

"Need some powder for the beverage mousy?"

The mouse turned to them "Well if you have come here as often as you do, you should know my name."

"…Mousy."

"GRR. Come on mister fox. I'll take you to the kitchen to warm up your drink."

Tails looked at the group he came in with. They were sniggering, but Exsterno seemed to not find it funny and crossed his arms watching the fox go.

Tails looked after the mouse who walked through swinging doors and he walked after him. As the golden fox entered he looked around. It was pretty big like a restaurant's, but the floor was tiled as well with small black and white checker patters. Cupboards and drawers were almost everywhere and sinks were lined against the wall. Tails looked farther down to see a giant metal door he guesses is where the cold food was.

There was some clinking sounds and Tails turned. The mouse was stirring something in a cup with a metallic spoon. He then turned and offered it to the fox. He was unwilling, but Tail's good nature forced him to take it. He sipped it and let the warm liquid fill his mouth with the flavor of hot chocolate. He then looked at the cup with amazement and smiled. It really was the best hot chocolate he has ever tasted and it was warmed to the correct temperature that it wouldn't burn his mouth or be too cold.

Then the mouse sighed with a sad expression as he closed a cupboard above. Tails lowered his ears and looked back at the drink. He set it down and walked over to the mouse "What's wrong?"

The mouse's ear twitched as he leaned against the counter. He then turned to the fox "It's just nice to actually meet a friend of the princess… But I fear your safety. If what you say is true then an evil organization will wish to kill you, or most likely worst. They despise the princess, mainly because she is the sole reason their work is plummeting. She cannot stand evil."

Tails smiled and took his cup "Sounds like Blaze."

"You have fought evil as well I hear."

Tails stopped and looked at him "… How-?"

"You left an impact on that guard. I spoke to him. I also know this castle well, including secret passages. It appears I came from above, but I actually followed you in."

Tails rotated his arm side to side with equal force so he could watch the liquid spin around like a whirlpool "… Yes I fight evil. The man's name is Doctor Eggman. He invents robotic devices to take over the universe. Sometimes it's hard to believe we actually beat him."

The mouse leaned back "If you are a friend of Blaze, then you know our doctor problem as well."

"Yes. Same name as our Eggman, but with an added nega. So he's called Doctor Eggman Nega. Blaze's nemesis."

The mouse leaped up "You even know the princess fights him. You are most defiantly a friend. Oh phew. I was afraid you were just pulling one on me."

"Why are you asking about my hero work?"

"Like I said. There is this evil group that wishes to destroy the princess. They want revenge upon her for stopping their plot to seize control over the planet. And if they want revenge, they don't just kill them, they torture thorough ways of personal things like love ones. They'll torture the one's the people love, just to act out revenge. Sometimes suicide is involved because of them. And it doesn't help with the fact they are incredibly smart. Enhanced weapons, high tech armor, stolen mechanical devices from Nega, and if they hear of you being friends with Blaze they'll come after you just to hurt the princess."

Tails began to sweat "… Are they feared?"

"Yes."

Tails sweat was becoming more frequent as a name came to mind "'_Not good._' Really? What are they called?"

"The Terrorist Syndicate!"

The twin tailed fox dropped his cup and lowered his ears. The cup came down and smashed into the ground with a loud crash. The mouse looked down at the mess as if he wasn't surprised "I'll make you another."

Tears became to form in the fox's eyes "_Calm down. Calm down. Nothing to fear. You fought criminal organizations before… Just not like these guys._"

The mouse had already begun stirring the next drink and handed it to the fox politely as if it was the first he gave him. The mouse then bent over to clean up the mess. Tails placed the cup on the counter "Wait I can do that."

The mouse looked up "I am a servant. This is my job."

Tails bent down and started to clean up "Yes, but I caused it."

Tails swiftly took the glass and looked around for a trash can or recycling, but none could be seen. He looked at the mouse who was leaning up against the counter, but then reached out and opened a cupboard with a bored expression. There was a trash can and recycling bin in there. Tails placed the shards of glass in the recyclables and stepped back, he then used his tails to soak up the liquid. After that he looked at the mouse who was staring at him as if studying for an important class. He then smiled "I can see how you can make friends easily. You are a very nice fox, but I could have used a mop for that. Just be careful around those guys. Blaze is not in good terms with them."

"W-why?"

"They stole the food and are making her look as if she is an evil princess. That is how they're hurting her, is through the people she cares about making them hate her."

"Th-that seems harsh."

"Yes, but that's how their revenge is. I'm hoping that you'll help us against them because the only one who is willing to stand up against them is the princess and she is very… uhhhh busy at the moment."

"What do you mean?" The fox raised a brow.

"That sounded wrong did it? Well she is… sick. She isn't feeling well and refuses to eat. She has been starving herself so that her food would go to the people. The staff is doing the same, but none have lasted as long as Princess Blaze."

Tails looked worried "Is she going to die."

"Goodness gracious. I hope not. And do not mention that again around here. That crime organization may have made the people think she is evil, but here at the castle everyone knows she may be rough, but she has a heart of gold. I my. I forgot to ask your name."

Tails rolled his eyes "My name is Tails, I prefer it over my real name."

"Which is?"

"I rather not say. I despise it. What's your name?"

"My name? You're going to have to tell me your REAL name before I tell you that."

Tails smiled "Oh, ho, ho. So we're going to play that game?"

The mouse only smiled and walked toward the swinging doors. Tails followed with his cup in hand. He took another sip, he must marvel at the mouse's ability to make a delicious drink. As they came back out the group turned to them .Exsterno spoke "What happened in there? We heard a crash."

The mouse shrugged "There has been a lot of tension here so I accidently dropped a cup."

Tails was about to protest, but even though he hates getting into lies he knew that the group mustn't know that he was planning on going against them. If they are what the mouse says they are then they are a threat to consider. The mouse motioned them to follow him up the stairs.

After a few minutes of walking around the castle the mouse opened the doors to what appeared to be a massive living room with a humungous fire in the mantle. Tails looked up at it with a worried expression. The mouse noticed "Oh don't mind the fire. It may be big, but we have it under complete control. We never had anything get burnt in here. Now if you just wait right here I'll see if I could let you in to see the princess in till she wakes up from her 'coma' as I call it."

The mouse walked off and slipped behind a pair of giant doors. Tails smiled and looked around. There were some chairs and a sofa all around a carpet which the syndicates were already preoccupying as if they owned the place. Typical for powerful criminal organizations. The one that stood out was the tall red chair with a carved wooden frame, Exsterno took that after saying "I wonder what this feels like?", the fox just knew that was for the princess. The others were not as fancy, but still had clean mattresses and colorful patterns like the leaves in the fall imprinted on the couch.

Tails didn't sit in any of them in case they were meant for specific people and he knew very well that they never receive many visitors, a giveaway is the rioting people outside. He also didn't want to be near any of the criminals. Tails looked up above the mantle, which surprised him to see there was anything above it, to see a gigantic picture of Blaze that was wider and maybe taller than the mantel its self.

Tails actually became nervous and shocked "_Oh no._"

This was not the Blaze he knew. His Blaze, the one he had met before, didn't look like this one. This blaze had pink fur instead of purple, a red robe with a golden outline instead of plain purple with a red outline, and instead of pink and white striped high heels they were red with a white stripe. The only thing that was the same was the white mussel, white legs, round red orb on her forehead, bunched up ponytail, amber eyes, and a golden outline around her neck like a neck less that was weaved into the rob. Tails knew that she was in her normal form, but his Blaze only looked like that in her super form unlike Sonic's whose super form was golden. The fox also could tell that this Blaze's appearance seemed taller and thinner, but the same stubborn look on her face that seemed to remain gentle.

Tails became so ashamed that he had lied about knowing this Blaze that his ears fell against his skull and he heard the doors open and the mouse walked back in "You can see the princess right now, but she is still asleep so **don't bother her**."

One of the criminals said "No promises. It's funny seeing her angry." The mouse only sighed in frustration.

Tails began to back up and waved his hands in front of him "I-I'm so sorry. I-I lied." Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression.

The mouse walked over calmly "Whatever do you mean you're sorry. He's the one that said that."

"I-I thought I knew her, but this is a different Blaze. My Blaze is from another universe so I thought it might be her, but she only looks like your princess when she turns super because of the Sol Emeralds."

The mouse looked at the fox with a brow up in a confused and suspicious way "So… you don't really know her."

Tails backed up some more "I am so sorry. I thought I did. This is another Princess Blaze."

The mouse shrugged "Calm down. It's fine. I would be confused too, I guess. You may still see her, it's not like we're going to put in jail for a lie you thought was true. I'm not particularly worried because I know you won't do anything to her in her state and there are guards watching anyways."

Exsterno coughed, but the mouse and Tails could tell it was a simple laugh of disbelief.

Tails gulped. He wasn't ready to meet another Blaze, let alone another princess. He slowly walked up to the mouse "A-are you sure. I-if you don't want me to-."

The mouse motioned toward the doors hurriedly "Come on, come on. I trust you, **I just don't trust them**." The mouse jabbed a finger at the Terrorist Syndicate as they stood up to follow.

Tails walked down the hallway after the mouse who stopped at a pair of doors and opened them. Four guards sitting on chairs looked over and nodded at the fox. Tails still had his ears down in guilt and worry, but the mouse was apparently encouraging this meeting and pushed him right in. Tails turned around, but the syndicate already moved in and shut the doors on the mouse.

The fox slowly turned and bit his bottom lip nervously. A guard there dropped his tough outlook when he saw the young fox's uncomfortable appearance and nodded to a chair. Tails was even more uncomfortable when he saw that it was right next to the bed that had a sleeping cat on it, it doesn't help with the fact that the chair faced Blaze. Tails slowly walked over to the bed and lightly grabbed the top of the chair.

The fox looked over at the guard who nodded again. The two-tailed fox slowly sat down and looked at the sleeping Blaze. Her pink eyelids were closed and her whole appearance seemed weak. Tails looked over at the guard and whispered "She never looked like this before."

The guard chuckled and spoke out louder than a whisper "That is true, and you don't have to whisper. She is in something like a coma. She can't really hear anything that could wake her up unless it's louder than a shout."

"LIKE GUN FIRE?" The guards jumped and growled at one of the criminals who only laughed. The others were in there own fit too, but Exsterno walked over and knelt next to the bed "The might Blaze the Cat. Sleeping on a bed in her weakest states. Almost too much to bare."

Tails looked at him with a sinister look. The crime lord noticed "What's with the sour expression Tails?"

"The way you said that wasn't friendly."

"Well of course not. She despises me and I despise her. It goes both ways you know."

Tails crossed his arms "That's not true. Hate is a choice. You're just letting your emotions cloud your thoughts."

Exsterno growled, pointed at the guards, and then the door without his gaze leaving the fox. The guards hurriedly stood and ran out.

Tails' ears lowered when he saw the door slam behind them and his nervousness tightened its grip when he noticed he was almost alone in the presence of only criminals. Exsterno got close to the fox that Tails was surprised they didn't bump heads "I'll have you know FOX that I am a very passionate man when treated fairly, but if you EVER treat me like that again I will bury you in your grave even if your suppose to be in your world or NOT!"

Tails swallowed and replied with a cracked voice "Y-you leave Blaze alone a-and I'll treat you with respect."

Exsterno scoffed "Or you could just treat me with respect whither you like it or not."

The crime lord stood up and looked around "Well, might as well look around the hallway since there is nothing to see her worth of interest or respect. Come on before the scent of dead cat starts kicking in."

The criminals nodded and followed in suit. Tails just watched as they slammed the door shut leaving him and the princess alone. He would say that this would make him feel more comfortable, but in fact that wasn't true. The threat lingered in his brain like a sliver he couldn't get out and the more he thought of it the more that sliver seemed to bury its self deeper.

Tails looked down at the cat and sighed "If only Sonic was here. He would take those guys out."

Tails then looked at the princess up and down with some mild interest. He has never been this close to a sleeping female before. This made him feel awkward as a strange foreign feeling ran up through his heart. The closest thing he could compare it to was joy. Every time he looked upon her figure the more it grew, the more he thought about it the more it felt stronger and better. It was almost a pleasing feeling, but with a hint of hurt.

Tails looked away, but the feeling left and the temptation to look at her was growing stronger every second. He looked at her once more and smiled. "_Wow. She's… beautiful. More than beautiful. Almost like my Blaze. Actually, she's hotter than my Blaze. WHOA! Calm down there. Yes she's pretty and all, but way out of your line._" Tails raised his hands and took a deep breath "_Why would she even think about a loser like me. I mean, look at what I did against that crime lord. I was weak. HELPLESS!... If she ever knew. She would hate me for not sticking up for her people._" A tear trickled down his cheek.

He then jumped when the door opened and the syndicate looked in "How's the dead princess?"

Tails had enough of the "dead" part and grabbed her wrist. He placed his forefinger and middle on the area which the hand connected to the arm and waited. A force pushed his finger and the fox relaxed "She's not dead. She has a pulse."

The crime lord sighed "Yah, yah, whatever."

Suddenly the pulse seemed to quicken and Tails looked down at the sleeping princess…. She wasn't asleep. The cat grabbed the fox's wrist and twisted it. Tails was spun out of the chair and into a painful back-lock. The fox then spun around and undid it and gave the princess one of his own.

The cat then jumped out and over Tails, who released her hand, and landed facing him with her fists curled and flames bursting out of them. Her lavender eyes glared at Tails, her teeth were clenched, and she growled. Tails, not knowing what to do, got into a fighting stance ready for another strike, but he wasn't too excited to fight someone able to control fire.

"Love birds. You can exercise latter." Blaze snapped to the owner of the voice, Exsterno "But right now, we need to talk business."

Blaze expression seemed to grow sourer which was a surprise considering that Tails thought he just saw the most sour face in his life "**I'm not in the mood Ex**!"

Exsterno crossed his arms "When are you ever in a mood Blaze? Besides the angry one of course. And put out those flames. No need for hostility. Just a bargain I wish to ask of you."

Blaze scoffed and crossed her arms not even bothering trying to put out her hands "Maybe I'm keeping them on because YOU'RE HERE. And I know what BARGAIN you're talking about. And I'm going to say what I said last time. "I… WOULD… RATHER… DIE!"

Exsterno Stiffened up and lowered his arms in an angry way "Your PEOPLE are doing that for you. And you know I can easily arrange for a better man for the throne."

Blaze growled "But then you haven't broken me. You're ALL about breaking me like a toy, but unfortunately for you I… DON'T… PLAY… FAIR!"

Exsterno stepped forward and met face to face with the burning cat "Neather do I princess. Or unless you haven't noticed what I was able to do with the food and people. There is not a soul out there that is loyal any more. You stupid CAT!"

Tails stepped forward and pushed the two apart "What happened to friendly meeting."

Blaze snarled "This is our friendly talk. NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY FOX!"

Exsterno then stepped up to Tails "You heard her."

Tails then shoved the man to the floor "How about you leave her **alone**."

Exsterno got back up hurryingly and his men stood up harshly. "Watch it fox. You don't have the guts to fight me. Last time you went all noble on me I put you down."

"Yah, but when others get involved, I tend to get a little more aggressive."

Exsterno went to shove the fox, but Tails spun around and slapped him with his namesakes. The others ran at him, but the golden fox jumped forward and curled into a ball bashing the group into a wall. Exsterno stood up and grabbed Tails' shoulders. The fox then aggressively shrugged and then leaned forward to deliver a kick to his stomach. This send the crime lord bursting through the door.

The mouse and guards watched as Tails jumped onto a wall and off to kick another terrorist down the hall. Blaze stepped out, with crossed arms, an expression almost in awe and admiration, but her fists were still on fire.

Tails then grabbed an oncoming punch and thrust the owner down the hall landing on one of the other men. The last terrorist stood and threw his arms out, his armor made a loud whirling sound, and his movements became more solid. Tails instantly knew that the armor kicked in some sort of enhancement. The man threw a punch which the fox blocked with ease, but pain soared up his arm. Yep, there was defiantly an enhancement. The man then kicked him causing the fox to fall down, but Tails jumped back up and spun his tails around as if he was going to fly. He used them like a saw and swiped at the armored thug. The man kept blocking the attacks, but each time his armor started to become weaker. Tails then aimed lower and sliced at the man's belly hitting it.

The terrorist flew down the hall and slammed against the wall cracking it and shattering a vase. Two more terrorists started up their enhancement, but Exsterno shouted "STOP! There is no point in fighting the imbecile fox." Exsterno walked forward "It's quite obvious he's better than us and we won't be beating him anytime soon."

Tails was still in his fighting position ready for any kind of attack. Exsterno stomped his foot "And don't think for a second that I will forgive this."

Tails sneered "Considering what I heard about you, I'm not surprised."

The crime lord spun around sharply and jabbed his finger down the hall "We'll wait for you in the lobby, **princess**!"

As they turned the corner Tails turned around and faced an admiring glance at him. Tails shrugged "Are you alright your highness?"

Blaze then looked down and her eyes shot open when she saw her hands that were still ablaze. She began to franticly swing them around, but the fire seemed to suddenly move up her arms. The fox, aware of the fact Blaze had no control over the fire, grabbed her arms and wrapped his tails around them. The fox gasped in pain and the fire, after sizzling, went out. Tails pulled back his tails and rubbed the sore area. Blaze looked at her hands and the mouse came running with a bucket of water, but noticed the fire was already out "How's you do that?"

Tails smiled slightly with pain tears in his eyes "Happy that I mopped up that drink with my tails now?"

The mouse then laughed "Oh, you're so lucky you did that. That must have put out the flames."

Blaze then dunked her hands in the bucket anyways "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The mouse then set the water down.

Tails turned to look at the wall and vase he broke "I-I-I'm sorry I broke your vase, Bla-."

Blaze smiled and waved a dismissing hand "Don't worry about it. I have plenty. I'm just quite impressed you stood up against those guys. I'm usually the only one to do that. It was quite entertaining."

Tails laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. Blaze placed a finger and thumb on her chin "Apparently you know me, but I have yet to know of you. What is it?"

"My name is Tails."

The mouse then spoke up "He has a real name though."

Blaze looked at Tails "What is that?"

Tails looked at the mouse "That's cheating."

The mouse only giggled. Blaze then gave the expression of understanding "The silent name treatment. Seriously?"

The mouse shrugged "We'll see who lasts the longest."

Blaze giggled lightly and then turned to Tails "Fine, just whisper it into my ear. You better not listen." She pointed a finger at the mouse.

The mouse raised his hands in a surrender and then plugged his ears. Tails was still unsure, but Blaze leaned forward with her head to the side ready for a name. Tails shrugged and whispered into the pink ear "Miles Prower."

Blaze pulled her head back to examine Tails better "Well… that sounds close to-."

Tails shut his eyes "Don't… I get picked on because of that name."

Blaze nodded "I'm sorry… You seem very nice. It's hard to believe you get picked on."

Tails shrugged "Well. That's the story of my life.

Review, but be nice, this is my first romance story. Don't worry this will probably be four or five chapters long. Also if you want a better visual of this new Blaze go to art/Eternal-Burning-146962795.


	2. Confession

I do not own any Sonic characters.

_**Confession**_

Tails walked down the hallway as Blaze spoke with the mouse. The fox then entered the living room area and looked around. He walked up to the fire to warm himself up. He didn't know why he felt that need, his tails were nearly burnt to a crisp back there.

The fox turned from the mantel and froze. Exsterno sat there with one leg resting upon the other without crossing over. The crime lord then reached to his side and pulled out a piece of paper "Who is this Tails? A friend or family?"

The fox instantly recognized it. It was a photo of Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails crossed his arms as an angered expression appeared on his face "My friend Sonic. He's twice as strong as me and thrice the speed of me. He's the fastest thing alive. I help him fight Eggman who we'd constantly insult for fun. So you picking on my friend is of no threat to me."

The crime lord stood "Wasn't thinking that."

"Right."

"So… You want this back." Exsterno raised a bag and Tails expression changed to pure shock.

"M-my bag."

"Found it where you were "transported" fox boy. Mind explaining why you are here?"

"Huh?"

"It's full of food and water. Not something you bring to town with."

Tails began to fluster "My machine messed up. I was trying to get to a camp area I found in the Mystic Ruins."

"I'm not even going to ask where that is."

"Maybe you should leave him alone." Blaze walked in with the mouse right behind her "I thought we were meeting in the lobby?"

"We were, but I needed a talk with the fox. He came here to change your mind on a certain subject."

Blaze looked at the fox and lowered her eyes "Oh?"

Tails waved his hands around "No, not anymore. Not since I figured out who the princess is and what YOU are." The fox jabbed a finger at Exsterno. The crime lord threw the bag and it fell into the fire. Blaze reeled back into a fighting stance "Why did you do that?"

He didn't reply. He only turned and walked out "You know where to find me if you're willing to negotiate."

"Only when hell freezes over."

"Then you're heat will never burn again."

"Not if she melts the ice first." Tails interject.

The crime lord chuckled "Still trying to act tough fox? Well you look mighty weak for a "hero" in your world."

The golden fox was about to reply, but thought better of it. The crime lord opened the door and left. Tails quickly ran to the bag and tried to reach it, but each time he reached for it he had to pull his hands back from the heat. Blaze kneeled next to him and easily reached in it and pulled it out. It seemed unfazed.

Tails thanked her and took it and searched it "Whew. I thought that the fire's heat would have destroyed it." The fox pulled out an electronic remote device.

Blaze then dunked her burning hands into the water bucket the mouse still had. The mouse chuckled and said "At least this was still useful."

Tails then looked at Blaze "Bla-… Your highness."Blaze looked up from wiping her hands on her robes. Tails breathed in hoping she wouldn't be offended "W-what's wrong with your fire powers?"

Blaze then began to fluster up. "Well-uh- you see… Oh gosh." She buried her face in her hands "I have no control over my powers. When I ignite more than one part of my body it starts to go out of hand and engulf me to the point… I explode." Blaze looked up, but Tails only scratched his head.

"Well pyrokinesis doesn't look easy. I can understand how dangerous it can get. I should try to get you hooked up with the Blaze I know. She has the same powers, but a better handle on it… You couls also try to go super."

Blaze raised a brow "Super?"

"You know… Do you have any Sol Emeralds or Chaos Emeralds."

Blaze seemed surprised, crossed her arms, and slightly turned away "Why do you ask?"

"… That's a giveaway you know. Is it the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze left eyebrow twitched "Yep. It is. Don't worry. You guard them of course. Look. You need all seven to complete this task. You just think up a happy memory, the happiest is the best. Soon you try to connect to the emeralds and once they sense your joy they will give you the positive powers. You become almost invincible, but still susceptible to damage, it just has to be major like, suppose to kill you ten times over."

Blaze looked up "… I'll try that… but I don't really have a "happy" memory."

"Well they can also be used to enhance technological things like computers. Your Eggman Nega would probably use them on his robots."

"He tries… he fails."

Tails laughed "I bet he does. You use your powers' explosion to blow up his bases don't you?"

Blaze smiled with a small blush from the attention and turned away "Shut up. It is not that impressive."

The two tailed fox smiled "You're beating him very humiliatingly. Why doesn't the people know that?"

Blaze then looked down the smile fading "They don't… The Terrorist Syndicate hide that from them so I'd look bad."

Tails nodded "Oh… I'm… sorry."

Blaze shrugged and said "That's the story of MY life."

Tails smiled lightly and sat down on the couch "May I sit here?"

Blaze motioned to him "Go ahead."

Tails pulled paper out of his bag and a pencil. He tapped the end of it on his bottom lip "I think I know a way to cripple this "syndicate"."

Blaze then swiftly sat next to him "Really, how?"

Tails scooted slightly away from her, slightly nervous that a girl was seated next to him. He felt like a force was trying to pull him away "Well- uh… They have to have more than one base, right? One of them has to have all the food. We just need to figure out which one, get there and any other base we need to destroy."

Blaze looked at the paper "I don't see that?"

"Its blank of coarse."

"that's the joke."

"Oh… ha, ha."

"Late and unreal."

"At least I humored you."

"I have a map that I marked with all the bases. I… don't… remember where I put it."

The mouse raised a finger "I do. Wait here, I'll go get it."

As the mouse began to walk away he was mumbling where he thought it was. Tails was surprised and dropped his jaw when he heard him say the cellar or the tallest tower. Blaze, without looking, used her forefinger to shut the gaping mouth. She crossed her legs and sat back "It'll be a while."

Tails raised a brow "Huh?"

"He does that to me all the time."

"Oh." Tails leaned back as well. He then began to think, like he always did. He thought of the plan he pulled out of nowhere. He needs to configure bombs and that secret project he needs to work on. He closed his eyes to envision what the bombs would be and what parts he'd need for his project without drawing attention from the princess. He then stared into darkness and then heard… giggling?

His cheek was squished up against something soft and gentle, yet hard as bone. Tails leaped up. He must have fallen asleep. That weird sleep where darkness overcomes and then wakes up to what feels like seconds later, but much latter than that. He was flustering like crazy that he was sure he was red as a certain echidna and his face burned that he wanted water. He fell asleep and apparently so did Blaze. His head fell onto her shoulder without waking her. They slept like that and it doesn't help with the fact that maids and a certain mouse with a camera giggling uncontrollably.

Tails flustered more and felt guilty. He looked over at Blaze who still had her arms crossed as well as her legs, but they were out straighter now, and she seemed to be relaxed. The mouse then ran out with the camera and minutes later came back with a photo "You two look so cute." He whispered.

Tails took it and looked. It showed him sleeping on Blaze's shoulder just as relaxed with his arms crossed but his legs were strait out without crossing. Tails gave back the picture "D-did I break any laws?"

The mouse looked at the photo like it was gold "No. Blaze might be surprised, but not exactly in too much troble… I'll bother her too you know. You two apparently fell asleep at the same time or as you both were asleep your head fell on her shoulder. I was gone for two hours so who knows. I came to see you two so I ran for a camera, called the maids, and here we are."

Tails stood up "I think I'm going to be sick."

The mouse sat him back down "Here's the map you requested."

Tails looked down on it. There were red dots made from a red pen on the locations of the bases. Tails looked around and then, with his pencil, circled a base near a lake "That one has the food."

The mouse looked at it "Are you sure? That's pretty close to our city for that."

Tails leaned back "That's why it's such a good choice. Unthinkable, unlikely, near a water source so they probably have an underwater cave, and what is fire's greatest enemy?"

The mouse rubbed his head "Water. Why didn't I think on that? I'm suppose to be the princess' smartest advisor."

"You're an advisor."

The mouse crossed his arms "Oh, ho. Almost gave myself away huh. Too bad there is more than one advisor, so good luck. Three are mouses."

"So I'll just look for the other two."

"I make four."

"Your mean."

The mouse giggled once more. Tails got up "I should go before she wakes. I don't want to deal with her anger."

The mouse watched him "She won't get angry. She'll just get surprised and might sound angry."

The golden fox didn't make it to the door when the princess shifted, yawned, and stretched her hands up "What happened?"

She looked around and saw her maids, advisor mouse, and Tails. Tails was flustered up and the maids and mouse were giggling again.

Blaze looked down on herself and then rubbed her face "You didn't prank me did you?"

The mouse then showed the photo. The cat took it and a very small "epp" escaped her lips as her pupils shrunk, her tail shot out, and her ears twitched. Tails was in fits of embarrassment. He felt like such a fool.

The cat then burnt the photo in fits of rage "That wasn't funny."

The mouse laughed out "I think it was cute."

The princess stood and growled "How? That is just weird for me and clearly Tails."

Tails then opened the door and left before any other embarrassment could come his way."

The mouse shrugged "I have more so you can burn that one if you want."

"You saved it on a computer as well didn't you."

The mouse smile gave him away "Come on your highness." He leaned closer and whispered "You seem to like him."

Blaze blushed "He's just a new found friend, nothing more."

"Isn't that how a relationship starts out?"

"… Look. Don't talk about this in front of him."

The mouse smiled and raised a brow "He left. I can talk about it right now if I want then."

Blaze then walked past him "I don't need an advisory on love."

The mouse rolled his eyes "Clearly you do. It's easy to say it to someone what to do, but when the time comes they wouldn't know what to do in the same situation."

Blaze stopped and sadly looked over at him. The mouse nodded "Go talk to him. He seems to like you as well."

Blaze looked at the doors Tails left and sighed "Why not."

"Great!"

"I'll need my disguise."

The mouse slumped over "Great."

Tails flew over the gates and landed on the square. The protesters ran to him with questions. Tails raised his hands "The princess and I had a discussion. She is trying to get you guys food as well as her and her servants. We both made a plan and are willing to carry it out later." Everyone cheered and Tails continued "Right now I need to go get ready for the said plan."

Tails turned and the protesters turned back to the castle. The golden fox turned the corner and stopped. Exsterno was right there not more than two feet from him. Tails jumped back. How are these guys so sneaky with that much armor "Stay out of this MILES!"

Tails was surprised "How-."

The crime lord threw the fox's papers that should have been in the bag, at him. Each page struck the ground "You signed one of them. I tend to do research on those who will be my enemy. Who's Amy, Sally, Knuckles, and a whole bunch of others?"

Tails stood hard "**My friends.** And don't think on getting to them. Sonic will be there and kick you into the dirt before you do."

"Sonic… can't protect you from everything."

"So far he has. Oh, and by the way. Those friends can take care of themselves. Some more than others, but all of them can take your men on long enough for Sonic to get there. Sonic is restless. He's almost always running and jogging."

Exsterno then grabbed the fox by the throat "Don't think that since you have powerful friends that I am helpless. My armor is stronger and faster than that of MY friends. Or as you call them, MY men."

Tails kicked the man away "I'm not intimidated by you anymore."

The crime lord stomped the ground "You'll regret facing me fox. One day or another I'll find a weakness."

Tails smiled and slanted forward "I know you won't kill me. I wouldn't be broken then. Now, GET LOST!"

The crime lord, with amazing speed the twin tailed fox never knew he had, slammed a punch into the fox's belly causing Tails to double over gagging and wheezing "**I'm not like Eggman FOX! I don't let some lowlife push me over**."

The crime lord walked away and as he passed an onlooker, with a ragged hoodie with the hood up covering the face, he tossed him, or her, a sandwich "You did not see that."

The onlooker looked at the juicy sandwich and then at the fox who was holding his stomach in pain coughs escaping him now and then. The onlooker walked up to him and stopped. After lowering the hood Blaze look at it "That's how they're going to bribe people now?"

Tails was shocked but began to laugh in relief "B-Blaze… How did you- guh- g-get out of the castle."

"there's a secret tunnel that goes into the sewers."

"Gross."

Blaze shrugged. She then noticed a mother bird with a child staring at her. Blaze walked up to her in the ragged clothing. The bird and knelt down in front of her. The mother leaned away "Y-your highness I-I-."

Blaze held out the sandwich "Here, feed yourself and the child."

The bird took it with a surprised look "B-but-."

Blaze stood "Have a good day."

She walked toward Tails "I have those bombs you needed for the bases."

Tails smiled "Do they have a blast radius of twenty yards?"

Blaze rolled her eyes back and crossed her arms in thought "… Yes… I think."

"Good enough. How many?"

"… A lot." Tails crossed his arms with a serious expression "Don't look at me like that. I couldn't count that many."

Tails relaxed and sighed "Better than nothing then. I'll try not to use too many."

"Use as many as you want."

"But the cost-."

"Will be worth a ton, I know, but food is more important right now."

Tails nodded "True. Where are they?"

Blaze walked to a shop and opened it. Tails followed. A mouse with a blue vest and round hat jumped from behind a counter "Need anything good sir? Maybe hot chocolate?"

Tails was taken back but smiled "Uh… tempting. Is there a secret tunnel leading here?"

The mouse nodded "Called the sewers, but hardly a secret tunnel."

"So you have the bombs?"

The mouse knelt down and pressed a hidden button. A wall panel flung open and a hallway of bombs were seen. Tails looked shocked "Whoa… How'd you get them here."

"Same as I got here."

"Seriously."

"No, we just carried these dangerous devices around town appraising them, and then dropped them off here."

Tails' head fell "Sarcasm."

"Nope. Just being serious."

"Cut that out." Blaze lowered her eyes in annoyance.

The mouse giggled. Tails then said "Blaze, I want you to get the farthest base."

"What?"

Tails took five of the stick like explosives and handed them to the cat. Blaze took them with two arms, her chin pressing on the top, her head tilted up lightly, and a befuddled and shocked expression. Tails repeated "I want you to go to the farthest base and plant the bombs there. I'll take care of the rest."

Blaze looked confused still but nodded "Ooookay… but that base is twenty miles away. To reach that base I'll need to catch on fire."

"Then do. I'll do the rest of the bases."

Blaze turned and began to walk away, just as she was about to exit she turned to see the fox whispering in the mouse's ear. The mouse was listening with a strange expression, like confused interest. The mouse then nodded and ran off past the cat and into the street. She looked back and Tails walked into the bomb room.

Blaze then concentrated and her feet became a blazed. She shoved open the door and took off running. She reached the base about ten minutes later and with the powers reaching maximum she jumped up and kicked down the doors. Terrorists jumped back in surprise, but Blaze continued down and into the generator room.

Blaze, whose ragged cloths burnt off, began patting herself. "Dang it Tails. You forgot to give me a detonator."

The terrorists walked in with guns up and ready to fire "Well, well your highness. Wrong base to be looking for food. Blaze then could feel it happening. She shrunk to one knee "_No, no. Stop, STOP!_"

Blaze felt to pressure build up and up. The heat began to make her sweat. She could hardly breathe as smoke began to become thicker and stronger. She coughed and coughed as she tried to breath, but all her energy was going to her flames causing her to feel out of breath. The terrorists began to see her glowing with the flames. Blaze then said with a stern voice "You might want to get out."

The white armored men dropped their guns and ran. Just as they reached the exit Blaze couldn't stop it. Even though she fought and fought it seemed to slip like there was a secret way past her resistance. The flames ranged out in a huge explosion she never thought she could do. Wait. The bombs. Her explosion blew the bombs up.

The blast was so strong that the men who ran were flipped around and landed on their backs unconscious. As the dust and ash settled Blaze laid there and moaned. The pain was back again. It felt like needles were pinching every square inch of her body with no mercy. She slowly stood and limped away from the wreckage. She stopped to look down at the guards that barely escaped the blast. She decided to leave them there. No point in straining herself causing more pain for them to wake up and fight her off.

She then continued on. She then found the strength to put herself on fire again and blasted off ,but not two steps later did the ground shake and the rest of the bases blew "_I hope Tails got the food in time_"

She got back up and zoomed again, but just as she reached half way there was another earth shake "WHAT! _What was that shake? Tails already blew the bases up didn't he?_"

Blaze got up and felt the pressure building again. In a panic frenzy she dashed toward the city. Just as she got to town she dived into a pool of water taking out the fire before it became too intense.

People stooped and looked at her "The princess."

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

Blaze stepped out and wrapped her arms around herself as the wind picked up to make her freeze in the cold wet fur and cloths.

She didn't want to fight the people. She had enough of that. She just stood there freezing and looking at her subjects as they marched toward her, but was most interesting was the white armored men. An entire army of them. Probably all of the Terrorist Syndicate. She just stood there and then sat down on the pools ledge and closed her eyes as they got closer. The only ones that got nearer to her were the criminals "Not so tough now that you're wet your highness." Someone sharply poked her cheek, but she only flinched and refused to look at the men who poked fun of her. No pun intended.

People laughed at her dismay, but what caught her off guard was when one of the terrorists said "What did you do with Exsterno. Our boss said he required help here."

Another said "That was before all the bases blew up though."

"IMBECILES!"

Blaze opened her eyes. Exsterno slammed and shoved people out of the way "THE FOX HACKED INTO THE SYSTEM AND TOLD YOU GUYS TO COME HERE SO HE COULD BLOW THE BASES WITHOUT KILLING ANYONE!"

Blaze smiled "T-too bad Sterno." She stuttered out in her cold state.

The crime lord shoved a finger into her face "**Do not… call me that**. Your fox friend will pay. And not only that, but he blew up all the food."

Everyone gasped and then shouted in protest. Suddenly there was a loud screech and the mouse adviser was on the giant TV screen in the town square "Hello good people. Message from the royal house. This video was produced by a two tailed fox named Tails. Enjoy."

The video started with a surveillance camera with Tails coming around the corner and then Exsterno stopping him. The voices were only heard after Exsterno threw paper at the fox "_'You signed one of them. I tend to do research on those who will be my enemy. Who's Amy, Sally, Knuckles, and a whole bunch of others?'_

_Tails stood hard '__**My friends.**__ And don't think on getting to them. Sonic will be there and kick you into the dirt before you do.'_

'_Sonic… can't protect you from everything.'_" People gasped at the comment.

Exsterno growled "This is that fox's doing."

"'_So far he has. Oh, and by the way. Those friends can take care of themselves. Some more than others, but all of them can take your men on long enough for Sonic to get there. Sonic is restless. He's almost always running and jogging.'_

_Exsterno then grabbed the fox by the throat 'Don't think that since you have powerful friends that I am helpless. My armor is stronger and faster than that of MY friends. Or as you call them, MY men.'_

_Tails kicked the man away 'I'm not intimidated by you anymore.'_

_The crime lord stomped the ground 'You'll regret facing me fox. One day or another I'll find a weakness.'_

_Tails smiled and slanted forward 'I know you won't kill me. I wouldn't be broken then. Now, GET LOST!'_

_The crime lord, with amazing speed slammed a punch into the fox's belly causing Tails to double over gagging and wheezing '__**I'm not like Eggman FOX! I don't let some lowlife push me over**__.'_" Everyone winced and cried out in surprise at the assault some even looked at Exsterno like they've never seen him before.

"_The crime lord walked away and as he passed an onlooker, with a ragged hoodie with the hood up covering the face, he tossed him, or her, a sandwich 'You didn't see that.'_

_The onlooker looked at the juicy sandwich and then at the fox who was holding his stomach in pain coughs escaping him now and then. The onlooker walked up to him and stopped. After lowering the hood Blaze look at it 'That's how they're going to bribe people now?'_" The people gasped as they recognized their princess.

"_Tails was shocked but began to laugh in relief 'B-Blaze… How did you- guh- g-get out of the castle.'_

'_There's a secret tunnel.'_" Blaze was glad the camera faced her back so no one could tell that she actually had more to say, and that Tails lowered his face out of sight when he said "Gross."

"_Blaze shrugged. She then noticed a mother bird with a child staring at her. Blaze walked up to her in the ragged clothing. The bird and knelt down in front of her. The mother leaned away 'Y-your highness I-I-._

_Blaze held out the sandwich 'Here, feed yourself and the child.'_

_The bird took it with a surprised look 'B-but-.'_

_Blaze stood 'Have a good day.' And then walked away._"

Someone in the crowd, the mother bird, cried out "THAT WAS ME! The princess gave me a sandwich."

The mouse then came back on with a waving finger "That's not all folks. Now we go to Tails when he was destroying the bases."

"_A camera turned on and a gloved hand on a golden furred arm that everyone recognized as Tails' arm pushed open a door._"

Exsterno shook his head and grabbed it "No, no. He recorded that?"

"_Inside stood Exsterno and his arms were crossed. 'Tails, Tails, Tails. Invading my base alone? So unwise.'_

_Tails voice was heard replying 'I've done it many times against Eggman.'_

'_And so has Princess Blaze. And like everyone on this planet. No one knows or cares.'_

_Tails shook his head (because the camera shook) 'Not true. You can't control people. Only intimidate them. Feelings can only be controlled by one individual. The person who has the feelings.'_

'_How poetic. __**Now get out.**__ I don't know how you got past my guards or how my guards were sent away, but that doesn't matter.'_

'_How goes your search for my weakness.'_

_Exsterno stomped forward 'Don't test me fox. I'm not in the mood.'_

'_Can't find a weakness like Blaze huh?'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_Blaze is obvious. She cares. She cares for her people and their well being.'_

'_Ha. What are trying to do? Get me on a monologue so you can sneak out?'_

'_If I wanted to sneak out I would have snuck out, but I wanted a one on one with you.'_

'_What does that mean?'_

'_Blaze was easy, but why me. Why go after me?'_

'_You fought us.'_

'_Only to protect the princess form the likes of YOU!'_

'_Me? She needs protection from herself. Yes she was easy. I studied her and she's from my world. All we had do was get the people to hate her so much that it would leave her hurt.'_

_Tails began to walk around Exsterno, but the crime lord followed so they were acting like they were in a duel. Tails then spoke 'That's stupid. Nothing creative there. How predictable. I hate your lack of taste.'_

'_TASTE!? Excuse me fox. Do NOT disrespect me.' Exsterno jabbed a thumb at himself 'I am powerful. How else could I have stolen all that food from the people.'_"

Everyone was startled and stared at the white armored thugs. Blaze smiled as she continued to watch "_'I also knew that Blaze would do anything to help her people. Even starve herself so that the food she was suppose to eat were given to the people. What surprised me more is how the people didn't notice her change.' Exsterno waved his hand and revealed a picture of Blaze before starving herself. She had more muscle and her color was more definite and warm. 'This is her before, and this is her now.'"_

People began t murmur as they realized this was true. Blaze was sickened by how she now looked. Her appearance seemed more slouched from weakness, her muscles were thinner, her warm strong eyes became tired, and her warm character seemed to die of into a near dead person

"'_People are so stupid to notice such big things like that. Yet all we had to do was tell the people we had food and were willing to give it for a small amount of money, but she refused.'_

'_That's because she knew it was stolen.'_

_Exsterno waved his hand violently and the image disappeared 'That's still hardheaded FOX! Just like you. You two would make a lovely couple if it weren't for the disturbing species difference.'_

_Tails crossed his arms 'In my world that is perfectly acceptable.'_

_Exsterno stopped '…you have feelings for the princess.'_

'_Just proving a point that different species is not bad. Look at me. I'm a fox with two tails. How more messed up could I be?'_

'_A zombie maybe.'_

'_That's just rude.'_

'_I try.'_

'_Now if you don't mind Exsternum.'_

'_EXSTERNO!'_

'_Whatever. You and your group of white armored thugs are going down.'_

"'_My white armored thugs'"? What do you mean by that. White armor is more appealing to the eye. People trust us because white seems to mean perfect. You'd be surprised what color can do. Pink makes you feel warm and cuddly. Main reason why more females like that color more than most boys.'_

_Tails shook his head 'That is an opinion.'_

'_So is anything else. A fact is true, but doesn't mean someone agrees. Therefore opinion.'_

'_Tell me something I don't know.'_

'_That we were going to have Blaze thrown into her yard when she was too weak to fight as we "rebel." Then her people would attack her senseless and she wouldn't raise a finger to stop them. Why? Because she cares for there well being. Then before she dies we will lock her in a cell and make her watch as we took over entire world and rule it with an iron hand. Making the people suffer for a little while, then kill her just as she watches some innocent die.'_

_Tails took a step back 'That is way over board.'_

'_That's what happens when people mess with my affairs and RUINS THEM! Blaze doesn't need to stop my crime, but does anyways.'_

'_That's because it's the right thing to do. Blaze is such a person who will not let evil rise and strike. Just like this.' Tails held up a remote detonator._

_Exsterno took a step back 'Whoa, whoa. What's that?'_

'_The detonator to all the bombs in your bases like this one.'_

'_You wouldn't dare. This is where all the food is.'_

'_I know, but I'll push it.' Tails then placed his thumb on the button and it slid in. The ground shook and Exsterno looked around 'These bombs here are on a timer?'_

'_Yes. I hacked into your communications and told everyone that you needed assistance at the city. Now you better get out of here the bombs will go of any minute.'_

'_I can deactivate them.'_

'_All twenty? And in the secret stashes I found? I doubt it. Tah, tah. Do as you wish. Tails dashed out so fast the camera saw a blur, but he stopped in a field and took the camera off him. It faced up to see his face 'Now to show you one thing.' _

_Tails pulled out a diamond looking emerald glowing white 'This is a Chaos Emerald. Don't worry about your food. I used the emerald to teleport it away to a secret location.'_" Everyone cheared.

"_Tails then twisted it to look at the base and a running for his life Exsterno toward the city 'Say cheese.' The base blew and shards of metal and concrete were sent flying everywhere. Tails then turned off the camera._"

The mouse came back on "Now turn to the nearest Terrorist Syndicate near you and thank them for their hospitality."

Everyone in the square turned to the white armored thugs. Exsterno had no way out. He was surrounded by angry people.

The mouse then finished "Mind not killing them. They could use some jail time as punishment, which in my OPINON, is worse than death." Then the screen went dead.

The people jumped on the terrorists. The terrorists fought back and just as one was about to strike a brown echindna Blaze grabbed him and kicked him into a wall. Exsterno knew that even his army of men couldn't take on the attackers without weapons which were at the bases, but them being destroyed gave away it was hopless. Exsterno jumped up and boot boosters kicked on and he flew into the air. The rest of his men did the same. A hooded man jumped up and kicked off his rags. Tails spun after them. He was able to kick five back down to earth in till Exsterno turned off his boosters landed on him, jumped off, and flew off again. Tails land on the ground and looked up. They were already out of sight, no way of the fox to find out where.

Blaze then ran to Tails and hugged him "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Tails patted her back slightly unease by the sudden comfort "All right all right."

Blaze stepped back "Where is the food."

Tails pulled out his Chaos Emerald. It suddenly glowed as well as the stores "Where they should be now."

Blaze turned to the crowd "EVERYONE! THE FOOD IS NOW IN THE STORE! HELP YOUR SLEF! NO CHARGE INTILL TOMMORROW."

Everyone rushed the stores. Blaze turned back to Tails "I… I don't know how to thank you."

Tails smiled "Well you did say thank you."

Blaze lowered her ears "Not good enough. You brought my people back to my side, you brought back to food, you ruined the syndicates plans, and you proved my innocence. What can I do."

"Well… I have this secret thing I need to do."

"… What?"

Tails took her hand "Follow me… It's not the way it sounds."

"I hope not. If that case is true then I take back ALL the thank yous."

"It's not."

Tails brought the cat to the edge of the city and into the tall grass. They soon passed the creek Tails had heard and the wave gently brushed the ground. Blaze felt at peace here. They soon cleared it into a small flat area. The adviser mouse was there and he waved. In the center stood a mighty machine with stairs leading up to a metallic ring.

Blaze looked at it just as Tails let her go "This is how we're going to send me back to my world."

Blaze looked at Tails "But…"

Tails looked at her "I-I want to stay too Blaze, but I miss my friends… M-maybe you could visit some time."

"I don't know how."

"This thing." The mouse piped in.

Tails typed in a few buttons that were on the side that Blaze recognized as the remote thing Tails pulled out of his bag from the fire "With the energy of my Chaos Emeralds being unique in all the worlds I know exactly where my universe is. You can learn a lot about these emeralds like your own Sol Emeralds. You can teleport yourself, things, warp, and other cool stuff. Just think what you want and it will obey as long as it's not too extreme that it needs more than one emerald."

Blaze pulled out a square emerald and then closed her eyes. She suddenly felt jerked and fell forward. She thought of teleporting next to her advisor and when she opened her eyes she saw she had moved. The mouse looked down at her "Well… It works."

Blaze got up and wiped herself off "How… How will you come back here?"

Tails stopped and looked at her "I need to scan your emerald."

Blaze, without hesitation, tossed it toward Tails. Tails wasn't expecting this, but caught it anyways "… Thanks?"

He scanned it and his computer found the world he was in. Tails smiled "Our universes aren't too far apart, but every month they get far away, but then close again… Maybe-."

"I'll visit you in two months."

Tails smiled "Thanks. That'll mean a lot to me… uh… Also could I borrow all seven of your emeralds?" Blaze looked appalled. "I-I mean. The machine requires seven emeralds to work. You can take them out when I'm through. Just wait a minute in case it takes too long."

The mouse looked at his watch "You have five minutes before your universe is too far away to transport to, Tails."

Tails nodded. Blaze handed two more to the fox "I guess your emeralds act like ours. When all seven are together and not being used they'll act crazy and teleport away with a chance of doing something else like time travel."

Blaze nodded "Yah. Not very pleasant since I had to get all seven back. That was when Eggman Nega found out about the emeralds and their powers."

Tails smiled as he put in three emeralds. Blaze gave him three more and he placed them in. He turned on the machine and it started up, but it needed one more. Blaze handed it over and as Tails was about to grab it Blaze placed a hand on his "You should visit too."

"…Four months?"

Blaze giggled "It's a deal." She then let go of the fox's hand and the emerald and backed off. Tails placed the last emerald in and a purple with lightning strips of gold appeared. It made a loud sound and cast a bright white light. Tails turned to Blaze "Um… before I go I just wanted to say."

Blaze looked at him with her head cocked to the side "What?"

"I just want to say… You look just like Blaze from my world… Actually she's from another world as well, but not this one we're in right now." Blaze nodded "Except… Your fur is… different and your mood is nicer. I just want to say… I-I grew fffond of you." Tails twisted his leg, twined his namesakes, put his hands behind his back, and bit his bottom lip nervously.

Blaze raise a brow. She didn't know what to make of that. "I grow fond of you as well Tails. You and I make good friends."

"No, no. N-not that fond… I-I mean… Well… you know fond of you… I-I think you are the most… the most" Tails shut his eyes, mustering all the courage he had to these last words "the most attractive person I've ever met…" In the end his courage faltered and his voice died out. WHY WAS THIS SO HARD? It seemed so easy when Sonic does it.

Blaze's eyes widened "Excuse me?"

Tails flinched at the tone of voice she had. To him it sounded like offense. He fought back the tears "_Just like Fiona._ I-I'm Sorry Blaze. I-I didn't mean to offend you. You don't have to visit me."

Tails couldn't help it. Tears fell down and he turned to walk to the portal. Blaze grew desperate. She didn't mean to sound offended. She was just shocked; no one has ever told her that in her entire life. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed the fox's hand "TAILS WAIT!"

The fox turned to her, tears flooding his face. Blaze pulled him back with a concerned face "I-I'm not offended. Its just-no one has ever said that to me before."

Tails felt hope rise up again "B-but it's true."

Blaze smiled "That's very sweet of you Tails."

The hope died "…but."

"There is no but about it. You are sweetest person I have ever met. A heart of gold yet fists of iron."

Tails just stared at her confused as to where she was going with this. Blaze saw she was still holding his hand and the temptation to let go of it was growing, but she had to speak before it was too late "Well… I… Have grown fond of you as well. And you know what I mean by that, smart guy."

Tails heart leaped "You mean-."

"I have a strong emotion for you, Tails."

Tails wasn't sure what to do. She had just confessed about having feelings for him and he with her. He's never been in a situation like this. Blaze could see that in his eyes. She rolled her lavender eyes and looked into his icy blue ones "Just come here."

She pulled on his hand and the fox didn't fight. She let go of his hand to wrap around his back and kissed him on the lips. Tails froze. This is awkward, but he let himself get into it. He hugged her as well and kissed back. His heart was filled with joy as he felt like his complicated self just put itself together to be complete.

Blaze couldn't help but feel the strongest fire in her start to burn up. It was so extreme yet with Tails by her side it could not overpower her. They heard a click and a giggle and they separated the kiss not the hug and stared at the mouse who held his camera pointing at them "Like I said. You two are cute together."

They separated and the mouse looked at his watch "HOLLY! Tails you need to get in there now. Your universe is a minute away from being too far."

Blaze couldn't help but look at him "Why don't you just stay for the two months then go back."

Tails shook his head "I'd love to, but my friends might be missing me. I should have been back hours ago. I will stay longer next time, but only when they know I'm here."

Blaze nodded "I'll visit you in two months."

Tails winked at her "I'll mark it on my calendar and circle it a thousand times."

Blaze smiled and watched him back up into portal so that the last thing he'll see before he leaves this world is the pink cat with lavender eyes, a red jewel on her head, and a tail swishing back in forth in her happiness."

The portal shut off and the princess quickly grabbed the Sol Emeralds. She then sighed. Those two moths aren't close enough, but now she turned to the mouse "Give me that camera."

The mouse handed her the photo "Want it?"

She grabbed it and burnt it. The mouse shrugged "Don't worry. I had the camera connected to that computer with the other picture."

Blaze then took the camera and smashed it. The mouse still smiled "Hey, that's alright I have more of those too."

Blaze rolled her eyes and walked past him back to the city "You have more of everything. I'm going to find this computer and delete these images."

"Well I don't doubt that. You can search the castle."

"HA! I know it's in the castle now."

"Yah, but there's like fifty computers there. I didn't give myself away."

"Erg. You know Miles. I hate you right now."

Miles the mouse chuckled "And if you do find the computer I have about a thousand pictures hidden. I'll just scan them back in."

"Shut up."

"Maybe I will. Just not right now."

"Someone save me."

"I bet the others will love it."

"Miles."

"Yes?"

"I'm a cat and you're a mouse. I'm very hungry and can cook things fast." The mouse grew quite. "Finally."

"I think all the people should see the soon to be prince and you together. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Forget it… You're impossible."

"Only because I know you are not going to hurt me your highness."

"Miles."

"Yes?"

"You're my favorite advisor…"

"…But?"

"No buts. You're my favorite advisor."

"Ha, ha. Your highness. Ha, ha."

End. Please. Next chapter will start out as the day before Blaze visits Tails who is with Sonic preparing for their guest. But something has happened to Blaze. Review please. I know people are reading this. I mean. A little review is not going to kill me or you. Just no insults. Keep it nice for me. This is my first romance story after all.


	3. The Hedgehog of Her Dreams

I do not own ant Sonic characters.

I'm sorry for not posting for a long time. It's just that I have had major writer's block. How do you start this chapter? Tails is getting ready for Blaze to come into his dimension with Sonic and Blaze is mostly back to normal. Therefore, this chapter is probable to change. Skip the next three paragraphs to read the story.

_Also I should get some things out of the way. I see in the reviews people are getting confused. Yes, Blaze seems to be more of a damsel in distress, but it's now time for biology. When the body does not receive any nutrience and it continuously is being used, it begins to break down by destroying the lean muscle and turning it into glucose. In a way it's almost like the body is eating itself. Blaze hasn't been eating for more than five days and is still trying to be active. She is overworking herself and is resulting in her muscles being destroyed and causing her to be sick. Try and do what she does, fight and run real fast, while being sick, tired, REALLY hungry, and loss of muscle._

_Unoriginalname91, You say that "Exsterno" does __**not**__ mean what I said it did. I did do the research. It wasn't easy finding a name that didn't sounded strange for a crime lord. No offense, I get where you're getting at, but there are a lot of words that are similar in Latin and could possibly mean the same or are close. Latin is one of the most complicated languages out there, but all the info I get on Exsterno means as I said it does. I found it in a Latin to English dictionary, on Google translation, and I am also taking a Latin class right now. I am just wondering where you got this different information. _

_This is what the Latin to English Dictionary states and I quote "Exsterno, -are, -atus: to startle, scare; to terrify; to stampede." In this story his name means "To terrify."_

_**The Hedgehog of Her Dreams**_

Tails paced back and forth excitably. His tails swung back and forth like he was trying to sweep the floor. Sonic only watched him and secretly marveled that the fox's path wasn't burrowing into the ground.

The fastest thing alive soon stood with a smile and walked with Tails. The fox stopped as well did Sonic. The fox looked at him "Why are you following me?"

Sonic shrugged "Trying to help you make trench here."

"That's not funny Sonic. This Blaze is the only person who has ever shown me this kind of affection. I don't want to mess things up."

Sonic raised his hands in defense "Calm down, calm down. I'm only teasing. Besides, if she does like you this way, she won't care how your house… err… workshop looks."

Tails only rubbed his eyes in response. Sonic shrugged "How long till the universes are close enough?"

Tails looked over at a clock "… Oh no. In five minutes." Tails began to shake.

Sonic rolled his eyes and grabbed Tails by the shoulders and shoved him gently into a chair "Tails, buddy. You need to calm down. You're going to give yourself a panic attack, if you haven't already."

Tails only seemed to look of into space appearing to be insecure being scrunched up and all. Sonic kneeled next to him "You know what I like to do?" No response, but Sonic wasn't expecting any "I like to take a long, nice, relaxing run faster than sound so no noise can bother you too much, except I can still hear things. The best part is the last."

Tails looked over at Sonic with hopeful eyes. "I eat a chili dog." Tails fell over as if that was the last straw.

Sonic stood up giggling "Come on, Tails. Chili dogs are the best."

"You eat those whenever, not only after a run."

"Yah but that's the best time to eat one."

A machine, like the one he left with Blaze, suddenly whirled alive and parts began to rotate. Tails slowly stood as the seven chaos emeralds began to glow as their power was being used. Tails watched as the portal soon came on and the universes began to connect peacefully.

Tails walked through it and Sonic came after wards. Tails found himself in the golden fields. He could hear the small creek play its sound of rushing water. The peacefulness soothed him and déjà vu kicked in. He remembered the first time he came here.

Tails jumped slightly as a voice soon spoke "Nice place."

The fox almost forgot Sonic was with him. Tails looked around. Blaze wasn't there. He was half expecting that. A good proportion of that half believed Blaze forgotten him, but the other was more reasonable. She was the princess who fought evil like Eggman Nega. She was probably busy.

Blaze flew into a wall and nearly ducked an oncoming metallic arm. She growled as she slammed into it sending it flying back. The robot stood and hissed. She leaped over it to deliver a powerful kick she lit on fire. This resulted in a burst of flame. The robot's head, in response, flew off.

The cat turned to Eggman Nega who was in his pod "LEAVE THIS PLACE BEFORE I TURN YOU TO BACON YOU PIG!"

The doctor only sneered in response "I am no PIG your highness. I am only a genius doctor who will soon conquer the world."

Blaze placed her fists on her hips and rolled her eyes "A pig for power. Whatever." She then leaped into the air and in a burst of flame smashed into the pod sending it flying away.

She landed and rushed to a nearby water source. She dived in it, stopping her powers from growing too massive. She got out and began to rub her arms as the cold began to overflow her.

Blaze soon entered her castle exhausted. She slumped on one of the couches nearby instead of walking up the stairs. She closed her eyes as if trying to sleep, but instead soon said "Miles."

A voice soon replied slightly humorous "Yes?"

The princess opened her eyes to meet face to face with a mouse in a blue vest and a blue round hat whom had a smile. She almost went nose to nose with him "Get out of my face."

"Didn't realize I was giving you seizures madam."

Blaze sat up straighter and crossed her arms. The mouse did back up but still had a smile on his face. The cat only looked confused "What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already."

"Forgot what? Wait! I was supposed to do something today?"

The mouse nodded. Blaze groaned. So many things to remember and a lot of responsibilities, it doesn't help when she has these… dreams of another man. A blue hedgehog to be exact. He was fast, really fast. Had a cocky persona as well as a strange sense of humor to mock his enemies.

Blaze tried to think "… Was I suppose to pass a law?"

The mouse's smile fell and he seemed annoyed "…No."

Blaze scrunched up her face "… Is it someone's birthday?"

The mouse placed his face into one of his palms and groaned. Blaze only seemed more confused "Okay. I'm not understanding… Was there an important meeting?"

"NO!...Actually yes, in a matter of speaking."

Blaze rubbed her head "What?"

Miles, the mouse, held up a photo "Don't you two look adorable."

Blaze began to fluster as she looked at it. It was her and Tails as they were saying goodbye. They kissed and Miles here took the picture. She snatched it and burnt it "I thought I deleted those photos from the computer you put them in."

"Yes, but I scanned them back on." Blaze moaned "I also like the new libraries computers too, but I… don't recall if I put the photos there now." Miles placed a finger on his chin as if thinking.

Blaze hid her face in a palm. She almost forgot. This was the day she was going to see Tails and his dimension for a month and return before the universes were too far away. "You're yanking on my chain."

Miles shrugged "Up you go, your highness. It's all in place. Your advisers shall stay and work on the things you do. I also have the National Guard on ready in case the doctor tries to attack while you're gone. Just one more thing. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Blaze looked up at him "I think it best to leave you here. You are the best adviser I have and you know how things work here. You will be the leader in till I come back."

Miles nodded "But at least let me see you off."

Blaze smiled "Fine. You can do that. Is it ready?"

The mouse sniggered "It has been ready for the past half hour."

Blaze leaped up "WHAT!? I'M LATE!? WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY-!? Forget it. We need to get there before Tails thinks I abandoned him."

Miles walked after her "I bet he has faith in you princess."

Tails laid there in the field waiting. He was drawing invisible images in the ground and Sonic was looking up toward the sky, his foot tapping the air rapidly as his patience was growing thin. The blue blur jumped up "I can't wait any longer, bud. I need to take a jog before all this saved energy gets me on a rampage."

Sonic blasted into the portal at full speed. The plants all around seemed to have wanted to follow him as well as the wind. Tails shut his eyes as dust flew past him and into the portal. The fox sighed "I hate it when he does that."

"Hi, Tails."

Tails smiled "Hi, Mousy."

The mouse stopped looking confused and then it dawned on him "Oh yah. My nick name." The mouse then shook his head "No one has called me that for a long time."

Tails stood and his heart nearly stopped. Blaze the cat walked up to him looking apologetically "Sorry I'm late. Doctor Eggman Nega was up to his old tricks and I almost forgot."

Tails smiled and waved his arm dismissively "Eh… it's all right. I would probably be in the same boat."

Miles the mouse coughed "What boat would she be on that we would?"

Tails face soon turned perplexed "Um… That was a metaphor."

The mouse rolled his eyes "No one gets my jokes. Apparently you forgot her powers."

Tails' eyes widened "Ohhhhh… Uh… Ha, ha."

The mouse waved his hands in the air "Why laugh? Why did you laugh?"

Tails backed up confused "Huh? I thought you wanted me to laugh."

"Now that I had to explain it a bit? It lost its humor… err… what was your real name again?"

"… That was not even a fast one."

The mouse shrugged "I tried."

Blaze rolled her eyes "You two are ridiculous."

"I'm not the one who kissed him."

Blaze clenched her fists. Miles the mouse recognized this and quickly turned to Tails and gave him a piece of paper "Like, keep, look, and sign. Gotta go." The mouse then rushed into the grass with speed that impressed the fox.

Tails looked at it and lowered his eye lids. Blaze snatched it and looked at it. It was the picture of Tails and her kissing. She burnt that one as well. Tails rubbed his forehead "He still has that?"

"He apparently has a store house full of them."

"THAT'S ACTUALLY TRUE!"

Tails turned to the field "I THOUGHT YOU HAD TO GO SOMEWHERE?"

The no response told him the mouse finally left. Tails then turned to Blaze and with a gentlemen like bow motioned her toward the portal "After you."

Blaze raised a brow, but then scolded herself for thinking that Tails would have a trap for her. She was still slightly paranoid as she walked through. She nearly jumped back when she entered the workshop. She looked around and scolded herself once more.

Tails came after her and said "Welcome to my home. Actually it's a workshop, but I call it home."

Blaze nodded respectfully and looked at all the equipment in the room "Are you trying to build a city?"

Tails laughed slightly "Ah, heh… no, just different tools. That's what my friends know what I like, but I nearly have all of them so they're running out of gifts for me."

Blaze smiled as she scanned the rest of the room and his planes. Nothing like what she had at her palace, but this is the best the fox could do. Tails walked to a door and opened it into his real house. Blaze followed.

The princess could tell he lived alone, the kitchen was small as well as the living room. In fact, the kitchen and the living room was one and the same room. The only thing different was the stairs leading up to what she believed to be the fox's room.

Tails looked around with his ears down. He was disappointed in the place compared to the cat's lifestyle. He could see the criticizing look in her eyes, but being a princess can do that to you.

Princess Blaze though was not being judgmental as the fox thought. She was actually feeling remorseful for him. She feels that she should have given him some money for his services in her world.

Tails snapped Blaze out of her thoughts by saying "I-I know this isn't much, but it's all I have. No one pays me anything and it's hard to buy good material."

Blaze began to blush as the thought of Tails trying to give her the best he had came to mind. This made her think "_He really does care about me._"

This didn't sooth the guilt though. She wanted to say something, but what is there to say to something like this. Her money might be useless here. She shuffled her feet thinking and finally spoke "I… have seen worst."

This may have been true, but she was talking about a fight she witness not a household room. This did seem to cheer up the young fox though "Good. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Blaze smiled kindly toward him. Tails then sat in a chair and open a file that was on the table/ counter in the kitchen. He then gave Blaze a set of keys "I was able to get a room at the best apartment complex in town. Here."

Blaze took the key hesitantly "T-Tails… I-I don't need to be at a fancy apartment."

Tails only shook his head "No- no. I'm helping with buying it. Sonic is the one who is actually paying it in full. Besides, you can't sleep here. It could fit two, but there would be no… privacy." Tails face went a deep shade of red at the thought.

Both didn't want to share the same bed with the opposite gender. Blaze felt slightly better and pocketed the keys "Mind taking me to this… place?"

Tails stood with a smile "Sure."

Tails walked toward the door to his garage and flipped a switch. The door opened with loud groaning of gears. Tails jumped in a plane and started it up. The cat only stopped and looked at it. Tails motioned her in, but even though there was a roof and windshield she didn't trust anything mechanical like that. It was similar to a jet, but the only jet she has ever seen belonged to Eggman Nega.

Tails saw she wasn't coming and switched the jet off. He jumped out and walked to her "Something wrong?"

Blaze scratched her head apologetically "S-sorry. Last jet I met was trying to kill me."

Tails flipped another switch once more and the doors closed. He looked hurt "That's okay. We can take the train."

Blaze nodded guilt only rising upward. She followed him to outside. She looked around and nodded her approval. The grass was the greenest she has ever saw, flowers blossomed and the ocean surrounded them except for the tall mountain to her left. It was quite beautiful there. She followed Tails down the carved steps toward a station up front that already had a train waiting atop of a wooden platform that was high up needing the wooden staircase.

Blaze was confused as to why the train wasn't in constant motion like other trains. As they boarded she looked around. No one was there. Tails, as if knowing her thoughts, spoke "No one really takes this train Blaze. It only leads to the Mystic Ruins and Station Square. We're heading for Station Square right now."

Blaze nodded. In mere seconds the train stopped "You have arrived at Station Square." A voice overhead spoke.

Blaze stepped out to see marbled floor and carefully carved stone pillars. She nodded. She was suddenly pushed by a certain fox. Tails then pulled her toward a bench. He stopped and looked at her "Don't stop like that. People have to get out too you know."

Blaze looked to see people getting out. She lowered her ears "Sorry."

Tails waved it off "No biggie. It's not easy changing cities like this. Come on, I'll take you to the hotel." Blaze followed the fox down the carved steps.

They exited the building and Blaze looked around. There was an ocean in front of her and the whole area was full of giant buildings. Tails nudged her "Impressed?"

Blaze scoffed "Going to a new world and seeing buildings bigger than before is in the category of impressing."

Tails laughed. Blaze smiled. She doesn't remember the last time the fox laughed. Tails pointed at the nearest building "That's the hotel. I got you the penthouse."

Blaze's ears lowered again "Wow… uh… Tails are you sure. I mean… this is your money so-."

"No its Sonic's. Besides, I'm glad you're here and want you to feel comfortable."

Blaze blushed "I-uh- I know how to live a poor life Tails."

Tails shook his head "I won't allow it. You are my guest, and I must treat you with hospitality."

A flash blasted past them. Blaze spun to look at the blue blur that ran past them and into the hotel. Tails only had an annoyed expression on his face looking where the blur left. In his position he saw Sonic pushing up his nose, going crossed eyes, and sticking out his tongue. Yes, Tails is fast enough to notice that.  
Blaze heart was skipping. That was just like the guy "h-who was that?"

Tails shook his head "That was Sonic. Sorry he couldn't wait for you. He's restless. I sometime wonder if he has ADHD."

Blaze nodded hardly listening. She was talking to herself "_Calm down, calm down. That was just a figment of your imagination. That couldn't have been him… could it?_"

Tails walked into the hotel "Sonic must be waiting for us at the top. Come on."

Blaze barley understood as she slowly walked after him. As they took the elevator Blaze was nearly jumping up and down on her toes. Tails noticed and chuckled "Nervous of the elevator?"

Blaze looked at Tails "What?"

"…Nervous of the elevator?"

"Why-is it bad?"

"… You're… jumping up and down like your nervous… You all right? You're not acting like yourself."

Blaze nodded "I'm fine." They reached the top floor and the doors dinging open. Blaze tried to step forward but her back foot caught her front foot. She tripped. Tails almost didn't catch her "Blaze!... what's wrong? You have never acted like this before? What is it? Scared of heights?"

Blaze shook her head not paying any attention to the fox anymore. She stood up and walked away. Tails ears fell. Was she suddenly neglecting him? Tails could feel tears trickling at the surface of his eyes, but he fought them. He breathed deeply and walked after her. They reached the door and opened it. Blaze froze.

A blue hedgehog stood there crossing his arms, his legs crossed so one foot was resting on the tip of his toes. It WAS him. The cocky smile, the blue fur, and the "I can do it" spirit spoke out of him.

Tails smiled as he said "Blaze, this is Sonic the hedgehog. Fastest thing alive."

Blaze time froze as the hedgehog gave her a thumbs up "What's up Blaze?"

The pink cat shot back. She had never heard him speak before. The jump back took Tails by surprise and it shoved him away. Tails fell on the ground with an "ouf!"

The fox rubbed his head out of confusion. Why was Blaze acting like this. Sonic, on the other hand, was laughing "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Pun intended. No, seriously though. What's wrong. Surprised I can talk."

Blaze began to fidget with her fingers "Well- err- I… uh… Nice to meet your Sonic."

Blaze offered a hand and Sonic took it without hesitation or leaving eye contact "Nice to meet you in person. Tails told me a lot about you."

Blaze blushed "Well… Tails told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Well, he bragged about you to Exsterno."

"That bad guy?"

"…yes." Blaze blushed again. She was so nervous that she would make a fool out of herself in front of the hedgehog.

Tails stood backup "Here's the room Blaze… Blaze?… BLAZE!" Blaze jumped and turned to Tails "What's wrong with you?"

Blaze wasn't sure what that meant "Huh?"

"I called your name three times. Here's your room."

Blaze looked at it. It was nice and spacey like her own room at the castle, but it was much larger. The kitchen was visible and full of appliances. The living room was large with the biggest TV she has ever seen. The couches were made of thick expensive leather and the windows had an excellent view of the ocean that was now shining from the setting sun, but in the middle of that beautiful shine was Sonic who was still smiling at her.

She could feel her cheeks burn from staring at him. Sonic looked at Tails "She seems more rigidly than you made her sound bud."

Tails shrugged "I-I don't know what's wrong. She won't tell me. She has never acted like this before. Never."

Sonic threw his hands in the air as a shrugged and closed his eyes "You like the place Blaze?"

She only stared at Sonic and dreamily said "Yes."

Sonic smiled and winked "Well if there's anything I can do for you just call. I left my number on the counter over there. I don't have a cell phone so if I don't pick up I'm on a run. Kay? Bye."

Sonic shut the door and turned to Tails, his smile gone "Tails I think we have a problem."

Tails rolled his eyes "Really?"

"No. Mucho problema."

"…Huh?"

Sonic sighed "Tails… I know when someone is eyeballing me… Blaze was checking me out. I think this means you're losing her."

Tails' eyes widened "What?"

The blue blur began to walk toward the elevator "Don't ask me. I know that look. Amy use to give it to me-… Scratch that. Amy DOES give me that look. It's like they desire to have me. Since I see that almost every day. I can recognize it."

Tails grabbed his head "What? That's what this was about. How? She has never seen you before."

Sonic raised a brow waiting for the elevator to come up "Pardon? Not even a photo?"

"No. Exsterno took it."

"What was that reference to she has never seen you before?"

"She was unusually nervous when we entered."

The elevator dinged open and the two stepped in. Sonic pushed the button to the first floor "So she knew I was in here and ever since then she acted out of place?"

"Yes… Was she using me to get to you?"

Sonic raised his hands as if to surrender "Whoa, buddy. Never think like that. This might be nothing. Tell you what. Tomorrow take her to the fancy breakfast."

"That's expensive."

"My treat."

"Sonic, I have to pay you back somehow."

"Think of this as a way to thank you for all the chaos emeralds you helped me find." The elevator opened and the two walked out.

Tails nodded "I guess."

"If not I'll see if that look is what I think it is. If it is I'll tell ya and see what's going on with her."

Tails flinched at the statement, but Sonic was trying to help. He swallowed and almost choked on his word "Okay."

Sonic smiled and ruffled Tails head fur "See ya, bro."

The hedgehog speed off and out of the hotel. Because of Sonic continually running in and out they kept the doors opened. Tails sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this trip like he thought he would.

Blaze stood staring out of the window. She saw Sonic's blur run out and around the city in pure seconds. She smiled and pressed her cheek against the palm of her hand as she shook her head. What was this feeling. Its… strong. Very strong, but yet it is much stronger around Sonic.

She sighed as she thought of Sonic "The man of my dreams… literately."

Blaze heard a knock at the door and she walked over to answer it. Tails stood there nervously. His right leg swept across the floor and his ears were against his skull "Heh-hey Blaze?"

She was confused as to why he was acting strange right now "Yes?" She cocked her head to the side.

Tails gulped "H-h-h… W-would you like to… maybe… come with me to the… breakfast tomorrow?"

Blaze raised an eyebrow, but smiled "Sure."

Tails smiled "Good… I-I'll see you then."

"When is it?"

Tails rotated his eyes up to think "Uh… Ten. I'll get you around that time."

Blaze nodded "See you then."

Tails waved goodbye to her and she copied. Tails turned and walked away, containing his excitement. Blaze shut the door and walked over to the bedroom "_Tomorrow is another day._" She thought.

As the morning came Tails walked into the hotel in a tuxedo. He had to rent it, thanks to Sonic, but he wanted to look good at this fancy place. It may be in the hotel, but still. Tails rang for the elevator and waited. It opened and the fox walked in.

He was sweating profusely. The cologne he put on to hide the other sweat, he had getting the suit, was already wearing off. Tails knocked on the princess' door and she opened it. She was surprised to see the fox in an outfit "Oh-uh… is it a formal place?"

Tails smiled nervously "Yes-but don't."

Blaze was taken back "Excuse me?"

"You look amazing just the way you are." Tails spoke trying to sound calm.

Blaze smiled "Thank you… are you sure. I could change into a dress or something more appropriate."

Tails shook his head "No, don't. You look good already, they won't mind. I'm sure everyone will be staring at you."

Blaze looked surprised "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." Tails froze. The realization to what he has said kicked in and a blush formed.

Blaze smiled "Thank you… you're such a kind gentleman."

Blaze stepped out hesitantly and closed the door. She locked it and walked with Tails to the elevator. Tails pressed the button and the doors opened. The fox let Blaze go first and then himself. He then pressed for the seventh floor. It lowered and the doors opened a few seconds later.

As the doors opened they were greeted by waltz music and the smell of food. Waiters carried trays of food and people were dancing on the floor. Tails bowed respectfully telling her to go first. She complied. People did look at her and some were in awe. Tails nudged her causing her to blush.

As they were seated the waiter asked for their order. Tails asked for water and two boiled eggs. Blaze asked for milk and the specialty, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages.

Their order was almost immediately set before them. Blaze picked up her fork and played with it as if to test if it were real "That's fast service. Have they always been this good?"

Tails shrugged "I don't know I have never been here before."

Blaze nodded "Why not."

"I don't live here and I can't afford it."

Blaze zoned off slightly "Sonic paid for this?" Tails nodded. Blaze nodded as well. "What's he like?" She asked curiously.

Tails shrugged "Cocky, go do it attitude, acts as if he's invincible, mocks his enemies, and is always impatient."

Blaze smiled "Sounds like he is the type that tries to run the show."

Tails shifted in his seat "_Don't tell me we're going to have a talk about Sonic_. Yah he is. He knows how to have fun and take things seriously at the same time."

"Anything else comes to mind?"

Tails twisted his hand into a fist under the table. This was sounding very close to a talk about Sonic. He thought this was a special moment between her and him. The fox never felt like leaving the one he felt in love with before, but right now he just wanted to get up and leave. This felt like she was asking him to hook the two up.

Tails closed his eyes to roll them but tried to look like he was thinking. He was happy he ordered a smaller meal. He was losing his appetite. He looked at her "No. Not really, unless you want me to get into detail."

The feline only shrugged "Go ahead."

Tails fist tightened, it felt as if it were going to pop a vessel. "Well you can ask Sonic yourself. I think he's going to swing by sometime." Blaze put down her fork. Tails nearly jumped out of his seat. She had finished her meal already "Wow… you're not fully recovered from the starvation thing."

"No… but I'm better than I have been in a long time." She stood after Tails did.

The fox almost ran out of the room he rung for the elevator and Blaze stood next to him pressing a different button to go up. Tails pressed for the first door and he watched as the doors closed. Blaze didn't even give him a second look.

The fox flung his head back into the metal wall with a bang. He sighed as tears slowly trickled down his cheek "Sonic was right."

Blaze was busy thinking about Sonic. She didn't even realize she walked into the elevator and rung for the top floor. She came to when it stopped. She walked down the hall and unlocked her room to go in. Her mind still on Sonic and those dreams she has been having about him.

Tails walked out of the hotel feeling distraught. Sonic stood before him with a superman pose "Well, how'd it go?"

Tails looked at Sonic with bloodshot eyes. Sonic's ears lowered "She did something mean?"

"No. All she wanted to talk about was you."

Sonic scratched his ear "Sooooo… It looks as if I'm right?"

Tails nodded. Sonic walked toward the hotel "I'll go see for myself."

Tails sighed. He then walked toward the tuxedo store to return his suit.

Blaze opened her door after a few knocks. Sonic was leaning up agaist the frame. He smiled at her "Hi."

She couldn't speak, she only waved hesitantly with surprised eyes. Sonic smiled and looked into her eyes "Would you like to go for a walk with me and Tails around the city? Show you some sites."

Blaze nodded "Sh-sure."

Sonic bowed and said "After you." She closed her door and locked it, trying her best to control her shaking. They exited the building and Tails flew next to them "What's up, guys?"

Sonic shrugged "You, Blaze, and I are going to go for a walk around the city."

Blaze's heart leaped after Sonic mentioned her name. Tails' expression, though, looked suspicious ""Walk?" You? When do you walk?"

Sonic smiled "Right now, come on."

Tails scratched his head "_The Sonic I remember would never have the patience to walk._ Wait up." Tails jogged after them.

Sonic would point things out to Blaze and tell her stories about Eggman's robots and fights. He even took her to City Hall and described the time he had to run around the city to find a way to get into the streets Eggman took over with strange police robots. Sonic was even able to show her where the Egg-carrier crashed in the ocean. Blaze listened with great interest.

Tails on the other hand, was having the worst day of his life. He would point things out, but Blaze didn't notice. Tails would try to ask questions to her wondering how everything at home was going. Still no reply. Soon Tails felt completely left out and alone. He rubbed his arms as the worst feeling he has ever had crept up on him.

He sniffed as he prevented a tear from leaking out. He never gave up though. He would never. He wanted to have someone to be with him, especially someone he loved.

Days passed and this "Walk" turned into a tourist theme. Tails would stick along, but they always started without him. Tails began to notice things. Blaze would stick close to Sonic and the hedgehog didn't seem to mind. One day Tails almost fell at what he saw. Blaze wrapped her arm around Sonic's right arm and they walked around like a couple.

Tails was becoming overwrought and depressed, but he fought on. He would continually ask her questions, but not even Sonic seemed to notice. Tears were becoming more frequent for the fox. They stopped at a café and both Blaze and Sonic got their own table. Tails sat at another looking at them with such a depressed look a lot of people looked worryingly at him. One in particular sat down in front of him blocking his view.

Tails sat up strait to look at this new comer. He couldn't tell the species because of his lowered hat. "Stop looking at them, fox. You're only hurting yourself."

Tails sighed "What do you know?"

"I know that you have been following that couple for a while. Everywhere I go I just have to turn the corner and see you three. Stop trying. Those two are so caught up with each other that they don't notice you. Here's some advice. Talk to them when they are separate."

Tails nodded. The strange man then left the table. Tails jumped out of his seat. Sonic and Blaze began to walk down the street again. Tails ran after them.

Later Sonic walked away from the hotel and stretched his back "Ahh… Good walk huh?" Tails glared at Sonic.

The hedgehog stopped "What?"

"You haven't even noticed that I was asking questions."

The blue blur stopped "You were?"

"YES! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE NOTICED! You're becoming infatuated with her aren't you?"

"What? No!"

"Then how do you not notice when I'm talking around her. You forget to ask me if I wanted to walk with you. I have never seen you be this patent before, not even to take time with me, and I'm fast enough to race you."

Sonic raised his hands "Okay, okay. Tomorrow I'll call ya to a walk with me and Blaze."

Tails sighed "I now know that I'll never get her Sonic, but at least be sure this won't ruin our relationship."

Sonic's face fell to shock "No way, buddy. Nothing can separate us."

Tails crossed his arms "Except a girl, apparently." Tails turned and walked away. That night he didn't get any rest. He was only sitting by the phone waiting for his friend to call.

He never did though. All the way to the morning he waited. At ten he got up to go to the city rage and hurt poured through his body. Sonic probably forgot about him again. He took the train and as he got out he noticed smoke off in the distance in the city. He ran after it.

Sonic and Blaze stood over a pile of robots. Sonic patted his gloves and looked up at a certain doctor "Mind giving me an ACTUAL challenge Eggface?"

Eggman growled and stood up on his pod to seem bigger "I will crush you one day HEDGEHOG!" Eggman turned his pod around and blasted away.

Tails soon ran up "Sonic, what happened?"

Sonic gestured to Blaze "Jeeze Tails. You saved her life? She took down like fifty robots in a short five seconds, barely giving me any to mess around with. I had to call dibs. She's fast and strong. Eggman was no match for the both of us."

Tails face fell "Y-you fought Eggman… without… calling me?"

"We had it under control. I didn't want to bother you."

"But… what about… yesterday's talk?"

"What talk?"

Tails face fell even lower "Y-you don't remember."

Sonic scratched his head "Remember what, buddy?"

Tears streamed down the golden fox's face "Nothing. Never mind." Tails turned and walked away.

Blaze looked after the fox and then turned to Sonic "What's wrong with him?"

Sonic only shrugged "Ehh. Who knows? Anywhere you'd like to go?"

Blaze scratched her head "You know what… surprise me."

Tails walked to a bench and sat down. He looked over the green grass to the tall green trees. Tears never seemed to have an end. His body must have been made out of them, it felt as if he had cried more than laughed his entire life. He sniffed and rubbed his nose thinking, did anybody care about him or what he has done.

A female presence knelt down in front of him and took his hands. He didn't fight it. He recognized the touch. He looked up into the deep, dark blue eyes of sally Acorn "Tails, what's wrong?"

Tails only looked back down "Leave me alone." He gurgled out. His tears were apparently so much that it flowing down his throat.

Sally pressed his hands together. Tails started to make a face to try and hold back the overflowing tear flood. Sally couldn't bare this sight. This seemed worst than when Fiona hurt the fox's feelings. Tails breathed deaply that sounded like five quick breaths in and one breath out.

Sally waited a while before asking once more "Tails… what's wrong?"

Tails then looked over and made another pained expression trying to stop even more tears from falling out, even though the fox thought that was impossible. Sally looked over. Sonic and Blaze were walking together talking and apparently enjoying each other's company. Sally looked at Tails "Is that a girlfriend?"

Tails sniffed "I thought she was… b-but now she just went after Sonic almost immediately when she got here."

Sally looked at Blaze one more time and then Tails "Well… uh… have you asked her anything?"

"Yes… How her kingdom was doing, how the mouse was doing, stuff like that."

Sally nodded "Okay… ask her personal questions. Her interests, her beliefs, what she loves to do, ask things like that."

Tails sobbed "How? She won't even listen to me."

Sally smiled comfortingly and shook his hands encouragingly "Just try."

Tails nodded "Sure… I'll try."

Sally stood to watch Tails make his way to the couple. A figure turned, from the bench facing away from where the fox sat, to watch as well. Tails walked over to Blaze "B-Blaze."

She just continually talked to Sonic, not even the hero seemed to notice. "B-Blaze… I-I was wondering… What seems to be y-your favorite pass time?"

Blaze only looked at Sonic and smiled talking to him. Tails tightened up "Okay… wh-what about your favorite movie?"

Blaze turned away from Sonic not even noticing Tails. The fox began to sob again "Blaze?" No response "Blaze, do you even care?"

Still no response. She just appeared to ignore him. Tails curled his hands into fists and shook in rage and sadness. He took a step toward Blaze and screamed "YOU ONLY WANTED TO PRETEND TO LIKE ME SO YOU CAN GET TO SONIC! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NO ONE WOULD EVEN LIKE ME!"

Blaze and Sonic didn't even flinch. It was almost as if the fox never even existed. Tails heart fell. It fell so low he thought it struck the ground and shattered. The twin tailed fox looked down to see if he could find this mess, but his heart seemed to shatter into such small pieces that they were too small to see.

Tails scrunched up fighting back the urge to cry out in depression. His life was meaningless. He no longer had the will to live. He began to sob and shake. He turned and ran away. He ran past Sally who turned "Tails!"

He didn't stop. He wanted it all to end. He wanted a friend. He wanted someone to help him, but no one is there for him. Because no one cared… not even his brother Sonic.

Sally curled her fists and marched toward the couple. She grabbed Blaze by the back of her neck and threw her to ther ground. Sonic snapped toward Sally "SAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sally shoved a finger at the cat too stuned to get up "You listen now and you listen well CAT! You do know that you have been completely ignoring Tails. You could have told him you two wouldn't have worked out, but noooo! You just had to shove it in his face that Sonic is much better. You do know that you have tortured the fox long enough that he even asked you if YOU HAD CARED! WELL? DO YOU?"

Blaze only looked back up at the raving chipmunk in shock. Sonic was even surprised "Tails asked what?"

That wasn't a brilliant move. Sally now rounded on the hero "**You!** You of all people should know when Tails if hurting, but you had to push it and hurt Tails farther than it should have gone. BOTH OF YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED!" Without waiting for a response Sally ran off to find Tails.

The figure only watched as the princess of Mobius ran by, and returned his focus on Blaze "_Okay miss Blaze. You and I need to have a little talk._"

Tails ran along the forest. He didn't care where he went as long as he ran away. Torn from life and joy he had nothing left. No so called "brother", no love of his life, and only feeling meaningless.

He fell to his knees and bawled out. Tears dropped down like rain causing him to shut his eyes and his muscles shook from the amount of sadness. Tails knelt there, hands on the ground crying out almost like a young child. Rain began to poor down as if it were glad of Tails torment and the sky's lovely blue turned an ugly shade of grey. Tails remained their crying and wishing for someone to just care for him, at least just care.

I think the next chapter is the last. Review please, I have no idea if this is still a good story.


	4. A Scheme of Deception (Part 1)

I do not own any Sonic characters that SEGA and Archie do.

_**A Scheme of Deception (Part 1)**_

Miles the mouse, and adviser to Blaze the cat, stood outside the gates of the castle. He looked out into the fields of tall gold grass that swayed in the wind. It has been almost two months and the dimensions of his and Tails' world were about to separate and they would be unable to connect for another two months.

Miles was sure that Blaze would return. She only had two days left in till the universes would be too far apart. He rested against the gates looking over the city. The grayness and darkness seemed to have disappeared and what was left was golden sunshine and smiles everywhere.

The mouse found it absolutely amazing, like jumping into a pool full of joy. He paused when he saw the fields flash some rainbowish light that illuminated across the field. The mouse jumped up and ran at it.

"Blaze is unusually early. I wonder if it's because she misses my nuisance or just plain old making fun of me?" He ran into the field shoving grass away from his face as he fought his way through. The sound of a rippling stream gave away that he was near… besides the whirling of a machine. He made the clearing and looked up in awe at the creation. Its whirling parts and spinning gears still seem impressive to him. Maybe because he has no idea about how these things work, or that Tails the fox made this.

A figure appeared and it was walking strait forward. The mouse stood at full height with a welcoming smile. His eyes shot opened and he nearly fell back at who he saw. "What the? How? Why?"

Tails the golden two tailed fox stepped onto the ground. His arms were behind his back and he was hunched over. His ears were down and his face looked as if it fell, but the fox tried his best to look positive with a fake smile. Tails waved and stopped infront of the mouse. The fox was the first to speak with a cracked voice "Hi mousy."

The mouse smiled slightly, but it fell almost immediately. "I-is something wrong? Did the princess die? What happened?"

Tails looked down and shook his head "No, no. She's fine. She's actually more than fine."

The mouse raised a brow "You didn't… Right?"

Tails waved his arms out defensively "No, no. I didn't hurt her… She just… just." The fox began to break down in front of the mouse. He burst out crying and was shaking hard trying to stop.

The mouse ran over and threw an arm around the fox's shoulder comfortingly "There, there… what happened? "She just" what?"

Tails rubbed the back of his hand against his face wiping some tears away "She just never liked me."

"WHAT?!" The mouse stepped away "Since when?"

Tails burst out again "That's just it… I thought she did, but she clearly doesn't." The fox's nose was clogged making him sound sick. He sniffed as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks and strike the sacred ground beneath. "She's now dating… S…s-s-s-Sonic."

The mouse's mouth fell open in shock, almost in disbelief "What? B-but she was thrilled to see you, why would she-."

"That's just it…" Tails sniffed "Ever since she got there she was acting different, almost as if she didn't like anything about me. I could tell she disapproved of my home, but I expected that. It's not very good, some even wonder how I survive in it. But the parts I didn't understand was she seemed off, she didn't seem to care for my inventions and didn't even want to ride one of my jets to the city, and she never appreciated what I went through to get her the expensive hotel for her."

Miles' expression was one of only pure confusion "That doesn't seem anything like her."

Tails sobbed "I know, that's what I don't understand. It even gets worst. Ever since she met Sonic she started acting even more peculiar. Suddenly she won't stop thinking about him. I could tell because she would keep asking questions about him and then suddenly Sonic wanted to go on a "walk" with her and me. At first I thought this was to help me win her over, but suddenly they began to hold hands. Every sentence I say they don't even hear me." Tails burst out again. After a while he nearly whispered "I even yelled at them and they still ignored me."

The mouse looked sadly at his friend "Wow… I… I thought she loved you. Everyone did." The mouse didn't want to mention the fact that Blaze forgot she was to meet up with Tails in case that made things worst.

Tails nodded "I thought so too. I came here because… because…. I wanted to talk with someone who'll actually be my friend."

The mouse carefully put a comforting hand on the fox's back and grabbed his arm tugging him softly along "Here, let's get you to the castle. I'll make you my world famous hot chocolate."

Tails coughed holding in a laugh "I thought you said you were best known for making it."

"I can make a hot chocolate drink organization two months you know… It just… probably won't be world known so fast."

Tails let out a chuckle and finally a real smile. The mouse could tell the fox was cheering up. The mouse patted Tails back "Come on. I'm sure everyone can't wait to see you again. Also, you put a smile on everyone's faces again. That's what heroes do."

Tails, still looking gloomy, smiled "Yah… I guess so."

The golden fox bent forward as if trying to stay out of sight as they walked through the streets. Walking through the crowd defiantly caused some superfluous attention the fox didn't want, or did. Tails couldn't decide. Everyone recognized him as the hero that saved their world, but instead of asking for his autograph they asked if he was alright. That was actually better than the fox thought would happen. He expected a horde of people demanding his attention like people seeing Sonic for the first time. Instead they noticed his depressed outlook and were worried of his health.

Miles told them that the fox was only having trouble with his life right now and wished to be left alone. The crowd would comply and whisper to each other, asking if the hero would be alright. Tails liked the attention, but it couldn't mend the heart that was ripped into pieces.

The fox didn't remember passing the gate, or it opening. In fact, he didn't remember entering the front door. He only popped back into reality when Miles the mouse set him on the couch. The mouse wondered if he should try cheering up the fox with their name game competition, but thought better of it.

He walked away and into the kitchen. He took out a cup and poured the powder and hot water in it. The mouse only paused to look at a certain place on the floor. He remembered the time well. Tails cleaned up the mess for him. Immediately the mouse could tell that Tails would be a true friend and companion. He even proved to be a great ally after throwing off the syndicate.

Miles turned to the door and looked out slightly to see Tails sitting on one of the new couches. The fox wrapped each tail around each foot, hunched over with his hands in his lap, ears flat against his head, and tears trickling down his cheeks. The sight looked depressing to the mouse.

The mouse walked out and gave the fox the cup "Here you are. I would try to make a classical joke, but that isn't the correct time right now."

Tails nodded as he took a sip of the cup. The warm juicy liquid ran down the fox's throat and seemed to have melted into his heart. The fox relaxed and smiled only slightly "Thank you."

The mouse nodded and smiled "I'll go see if I can find the rest of the group."

Tails smiled as he walked off to get the other servants. The fox sighed as he looked around. "At least I have some friends."

After a while the servants came piling in. Miles the mouse told them the fox was disturbed and Tails had to clarify. They all gasped when they heard Blaze didn't seem to care for Tails anymore. They all began to tell Tails how good of a person he was and that he deserved better. They even pulled him along to show him a bed they planned on giving him, but he told them and assured them he could sleep on the couch.

After many protests the fox accepted the bed. The fox sat on it as the last of the servants left to continue their chores. Tails looked out the window toward the city. The night was coming and the sunset gleamed over the tops of the buildings, but Tails only could feel a sinister outlook to it.

Unbeknownst to him a figure was glaring at him from the streets below. Its hands curled into threatening fists as if growled in rage.

_**Blaze Entering the Hotel in Tails' Universe**_

Blaze walked into the door calmly. She had another enjoyable walk with Sonic, she knew her time in this universe was coming to a close. She has been more and more eager to get to know Sonic, because for some reason a void was casted upon her heart and it yearned to filled in. She just didn't know what it was. She took the elevator and as it went up she crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly in thought. What was this void? Could it be it wanted Sonic to be more than a friend? Most likely, because that's all she could think about.

It has passed sunset for a while

She walked to her door and unlocked it. She opened it and after stepping in shut it. She clicked the lock and bolted it shut. She stretched her back and turned. The TV was on and it was playing a video. More specifically, the video of Tails blowing up the syndicate's base and ending all the tyranny. A hand appeared behind the chair and pressed a button on a remote it had and returned behind the chair. This told her someone was sitting in it.

"How interesting, the fox would go to such lengths to save your world." A man's voice spoke.

Blaze sprung into a fighting stance "Who are you?" The voice sounded familiar.

The man stood. He appeared to be wearing dark clothing. Very dark. The lights were off so it was hard to see him. Only the TV cast a light to show his outline. "I'm the person who tried to save the fox's heart. The heart you destroyed." He walked forward and clutched his hands together "Well-now I'm just wondering. Who do you like more? Sonic or Tails?"

Blaze only took a step back unsure as to what will happen. She didn't answer.

The figure nodded "Oh sure, sure. You don't really know. How could you? Oh wait!... IT…. SHOULD… BE… OBVIOUS!" Blaze flinched at the over pronounced words. The man took several threatening steps toward her "I guess it's reasonable to break the one man who saved your world's heart. I mean… there is no other way to thank him."

"I let him use my emeralds to come back here."

The man scoffed "You make it sound as if you never liked him and is glad that was all the repayment required."

Blaze shook her head "NO, that's not true."

"Oh right. His heart is just a billboard. Something to use to drive… **sharp**… **and pointed** **PUSHPINS into his center.** Near the end it becomes worthless and useless so you need to throw it away, but how? It's too big to fit the trash can… So there's only ONE possible solution… Take off the wall and-**smash it**! And piece… by piece… it gets dropped into the trash where it belongs."

Blaze rounded on him "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Suddenly the man rounded on her, nearly shoving her to the ground with his own body "THEN WHY DID YOU TREAT HIM AS SUCH?"

"I DID NOT!"

"Name one thing the fox has done that you appreciated."

"He got me this hotel room."

"Wrong, Sonic did. The fox couldn't afford it."

"The breakfast banquet."

"WRONG! Sonic once more."

Blaze froze "…" She couldn't think of anything.

The man suddenly began to march at her sinisterly "**I'll tell you what you should have appreciated.**" Blaze took a step back each time he took one forward "**The time he fought that syndicate, the time he saved your world from starvation, the time he proved that you are actually a caring person to her people, **THE TIME HE TOOK OUT THAT SYNDICATE COMPLETELY!" Blaze froze. The man shook his head "You never appreciated him. You never cared. And here you are shoving it down his throat that you never did. He tried to gain your attention and appreciation. You ignored him. He tries to impress you by his machines. You take no notice. And then finally the big question came up."

"What? Why would he-?"

"Not that big question nitwit. The question he asked you when his depression got the best of him." He leaned toward her. Blaze tried to back up more but she was pinned against the door "He asked "Blaze, do you even care?"."

The cat froze. "_Di-did he realy ask that?_"

"That should have gotten your attention because that's when the flood gates of hell broke loose upon the fox. Tears strolled down his cheeks as if it were natural to him. His eyes were already blood shot so it looked as if you and Sonic were messing with his life. And then he had to yell a statement that YOUR attitude AND YOUR IGNORANCE had said to him. He even screamed at the top of his lungs "YOU ONLY WANTED TO PRETEND TO LIKE ME SO YOU CAN GET TO SONIC! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NO ONE WOULD EVEN LIKE ME!" Did THAT get your attention? Nooo! You had to look into Sonic's pretty eyes and ignore the one person you were hurting most in the world. The one person who stood up to help you and your world from destruction."

He finally backed up letting all this settle in the cat's head. She stayed there. Appearing to be pinned against the wall, but in her eyes he could tell she was off in her own world, pondering what was just said to her. He then flicked his fingers. She didn't move positions, but her eyes came back to focus and rolled to look at him.

He crossed his arms "You did more than just hurt him. You took everything from him."

Blaze finally walked out looking furious "**What are you talking about? I NEVER… took anything from him.**"

He didn't seem fazed "Yes… yes you did. You took away his heart by shattering it with this false love. You paraded around the entire city by looking as if you and Sonic were a couple. You may have "invited" him to join you, but he walked behind you. Looking like a wrenched caboose, being pulled by chains of guilt and sorrow. Not only that, did you know Tails and Sonic were like brothers?" Blaze looked down "That's a no. The hedgehog adopted the fox, for he was an orphan. Now that you got Sonic… how do you say it?... **Infatuated**… he has been ignoring Tails just like you. And therefore… you took away his brother, his soul, one of the main reasons he wanted to stay alive. He wanted to impress Sonic, he wanted to be loved like a son or even a brother. Sonic did all that in till you came. Now he's just a kite that a little boy forgot about. Being tossed and turned in the wind that was uncaring for what would happen to that poor helpless thing. I told him to go talk to one of you two while the other was gone, but that seemed to not have worked. That's because I watched him talk to Sonic and the hedgehog looked sorry, but the VERY next day he completely forgets the conversation."

Blaze put her arm out and flipped the lights on. She could see him now. He wore dark armor. Completely dark. The elbows had sharp ends as well as the knee. His mask was some weird complexion of a gas mask and a regular mask.

She pulled her fists up "I thought I recognized your voice."

"You heard me talk to Tails?"

She swung a fist and it collided. The man was thrown back fast. He suddenly stopped before flying out the window and floated down. Blaze was shocked. "That's a new one. EXSTERNO!"

Exsterno stood tall and said "What does the pathetic Latin word for "to terrify" have anything to do with this?"

Blaze charged, but he dodged. She turned to swing a punch, but he deflected it and suddenly disappeared. An arm was flung around her neck getting her into a headlock "Enough of this. I know no Exsterno, miss." He let her go. She swiftly turned to look at him "Wow, that rhymed way too much. I think I've gone a little crazy over my years."

"What do you mean by that… no, no thing?"

"I am not this Exsterno. I'm going to guess that he's the crime lord of that terrorist organization. I am fully offended princess. I hate people suffering and my name is not Exsterno that is just plain stupid. It's something else, but the way you are attacking me I don't trust you with it."

Blaze settled herself down "I can't believe I let you push me around like that."

"It's simple really. I got your attention with the video to let you know it was about Tails. Then I told you it was about Tails. I hit a soft spot and you knew it. You didn't want to fight you wanted to know what this was about. May it be intentional or accidental it does not matter. I actually got a lot of practice interrogating and I know the correct voice, that can be quite intimidating."

Blaze growled "How'd you get in here?"

The man only pointed at the window. It was open "I have many skills. I'll list the possibilities. I could have parachuted, climbed, flew, dived, glided, or teleported."

Blaze looked annoyed "Parachute? How stupid do you think I-" he pushed a button and a fabric used to slow decent flew out his back "-am?... Okay, You're armor is impressive." He pressed another button and the parachute reeled back in and somehow folded its self.

"I'm not even going to ask about the teleporting."

The man rubbed the tinted glass where his eyes should be "See. This is what I was talking about. You don't even seem to care anymore. You are either heartless or have ADD."

"AD-."

"Attention Deficit Disorder. Where a person has a low attention span and is unable to stay on the same topic without going off in their own world or changing the subject."

Blaze curled her fists "You remind me of Exsterno."

"I doubt I'm anything like that man. Like I said. I hate it when people get tortured."

"Have you killed anyone?"

"Wow… that got really personal really fast. No. I have not killed anyone."

"How about-."

The man held up his hand "Drop it! You clearly care nothing for the fox."

"I DO TOO."

"Then act like it you heartless wretch." He turned and leaped out of the window.

Blaze only stood there thinking. She slowly walked over to the window and shut it. She looked out that window over the water where the sun disappeared so the moon and stars could shine. She turned sharply and headed for the door. She unlocked it and exited. After locking back up she ran to the elevator. She rung for it, but it took too long for her liking. She turned running to the stairwell. She burst open the door and jumped over the railing. She fell about thirty stories before landing on her feet, one hand behind her in a fist, and the other hand resting on the ground.

She opened the lobby door and ran out of the hotel building. Thankfully the train station was right next to the hotel. She ran in and got on the train heading for the Mystic Ruins. The man that spoke to her earlier stood on top of the hotel. He chuckled "I guess my speech was not a waste of time." He turned and jumped off the building.

Blaze ran out of the train and leaped over the wooden railings to fall to the grass below. She fell head first so she could roll when she touched ground and immediately get back up into a running start. She nearly leaped the stairs and opened the door to Tails' workshop "Tails?!"

No response. She searched the house, but not even a trace appeared to show that the fox lived there for over a weak. Blaze began to panic "TAILS!?" She ran out of the building, but the one place she forgot about was her own universe, but that was reasonable. The machine that took Tails there was off.

Blaze ran for the Train and jumped in before it took off. As she left the train station she casted herself on fire and tore off faster than she has ever gone before. She then spotted what she was looking for. She halted right there and pulled up a hand "STOP!"

"WHOAAAAAAA!" Sonic fell back and stopped on his rear "Blaze, what's the matter with you?! I was on a nice run!"

Blaze ignored him "Tails has gone missing."

"Huh?"

"I went over to his workshop since I realized we have been ignoring him making him feel as if we dislike him. But when I got there he was missing. It looked as if no one touched anything for weeks."

Sonic quickly stood "Jeeze-man! Now I remember that conversation Tails and I had. He must be really depressed and also…"

"What?"

"Are you going to put yourself out?"

Blaze looked down at herself. She began to jump around yelling in surprise. She forgot she lit her entire body up. She leaped into the ocean water and rolled around. She sat up shivering. Sonic ran over, but when his foot touched water he yanked the foot back hopping away with one foot while having a disgusted yet frightened face. The hedgehog tiptoed in and grabbed Blaze, lifting her out and soared out. Blaze pushed herself off the dirt and brushed herself off coughing "What's wrong with you?"

Sonic was lying on his side, his head resting on a palm with its elbow against the ground, his feet nearly crossed and the foot not touching the ground tapped the air "Tails never mentioned I'm hydrophobic? I can't stand water. It's amazing that I'll even drink a cup."

Blaze rolled her eyes suppressing a laugh. Tails was what mattered right now "Come on! We have to find Tails."

Sonic, in a flash, stood up "Poor guy must feel suicidal right now. I hope we can reach him in time." Without waiting for permeation Sonic lifted Blaze off her feet bridal style and dashed off causing her to scream out in shock.

The air whipped by them as they surpassed the sound barrier. They only stopped when they reached a desert. Sonic set her down and looked around. Blaze, on the other hand, was trying to keep her dizzy form in balance. She soon fell on her rear. The desert was colder than even the city.

She stood and crossed her arms defensively "Why is it so cold here?"

Sonic faced her "Tails once said that not much heat energy is required to change sand's temperature. I didn't ask anything. I don't want to get stuck in a chemistry equation. Especially when it might make me think of the energy being use to heat up Egghead's bots."

Blaze rolled her eyes "Do you always joke?"

"Not always. Just when I think it's appropriate."

"Is this reeeeeaaaaaly appropriate timing?"

"I wouldn't know. I joke when I'm about to die."

Blaze shook her head "Why are we here?"

Sonic looked around and then faced her "Uhh… After the supper I gave you I forgot to ask… want any dessert?"

"**Sonic**!"

"Calm down. I was only punning."

"STOP WITH THE PUNS!"

"We're here because Tails comes here to test some of his inventions. He might be here testing one out."

"Why does his workshop look as if no has been there for days then?"

"He sometimes tests them "for days"."

Blaze huffed "Does he ever sleep?"

"Only if I make him."

Blaze narrowed her eyes "SONIC!"

"That wasn't a joke."

"What?"

"Tails thinks more of helping others than himself. It helps him think that he does have meaning in life. Before he met me he was treated like a piñata. Now, after he realizes that I'm his best bud, he does nothing but try to impress me." Sonic raised his brows and hands "And believe me. The things he could do. Whoa! If he keeps up the speed he's going someday he might be my speeder equal. And all the inventions he makes. All this at his age was deemed impossible, but I have never seen someone work so hard and diligently as Tails. The saddest part was that it was only done to impress me. Because I was the only one who cared to help him through tough times and I was the only one who treated him like a brother. Others soon followed, but none were compared to me. So when you tell me he went missing and after I remembered that conversation we had… I just feel horrid. It makes me think that I had fared no better than all those bullies who treated him like he was a freak accident."

Blaze relaxed "That's kind of sad."

"Yah… but right now we need to find him."

Blaze turned to look in the area "Where's the test sight?"

Sonic pointed ahead "Up there." Blaze began to march through the sand. Sonic smirked as he followed her up a steep hill "About the "I make him sleep"… Yah, that was a bit of an over exaggeration."

"Quit it!"

"Get over it."

"I don't know if I can."

"Well we just did." Sonic responded as they began sliding down the other side of the hill. Blaze stopped and watched Sonic continue forward "I realy loathe your jokes."

"Eggman would agree, but everyone knows they're funny."

"Here."

"Huh?"

"We're here."

Blaze looked around. It still looked like a desert to her "Where is-?"

"We're standing on it. Tails didn't want to make a base here. He only wanted a test sight. You don't need anything special for one. Just ground with no life around. And since there is no plant life, he didn't have to worry about too much life around. The animals here even learned to stay away from here."

"That's… odd."

"Not realy. Tails enhanced his hand held computer thing so that the translator in it could talk to the animals. He told them to stay away from the area unless necessary. There never seemed to be a necessary reason then on."

Blaze groaned and Sonic only smiled at her "You do know I could go on with these types of jokes."

"They don't even have a pattern."

"Humor has no pattern. Except laughter."

Blaze nearly slapped her forehead "He doesn't seem to be here."

Sonic nodded, holding back a joke. He turned to her "The only place he would go is into the Mystic Ruins… or the jungle."

"Take the train?"

"I'm not going to run us there. Hold on to your screams this time."

"What? AHHHHHHH!" Sonic lifted Blaze off the ground once more and blasted off toward the city. He ran into the train station and onto the train right before it closed the doors. In a blur Sonic set Blaze down in a chair.

She looked around and only narrowed her eyes at a hedgehog sitting next to her. Sonic only smiled back and leaned toward her "I said hold on to your screams."

Blaze moaned. After a little while of people asking Sonic for autographs they got off onto the ruins. Sonic jogged over to the railing of the platform and skimmed over it landing on the ground below. Blaze flipped over it and landed beside him. Sonic looked back at her with a soft frown "Show off."

Blaze glared at him "Where are the ruins?"

"A lot of travelers lost near it ask the same thing."

"SONIC!"

"Alright, alright. Tails and I found it a long time ago. He and I would sometimes go there to be left alone. I know exactly where it is… After a while of looking."

Blaze bent over "Oh brother."

Sonic jogged toward a mine cart and pulled one of its sides down. It fell with a "Clang!" and Sonic bowed politely and held his hands toward it "Ladies first."

Blaze walked over and as she passed him the cat slapped the back of his head. Sonic rubbed his head "Your welcome your highness."

Sonic followed her and the side came up and closed its self and began forward as the metal gates swung open. Blaze looked back as the gate closed once more and then faced Sonic's barley visible structure "What is this?"

"A relaxing ride."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just hold on." Sonic ended with a lower tone.

Blaze snagged the sides of the cart as it began to plunge down. Light came illuminating upward as they barley pulled up away from lava. Blaze stopped screaming as the cart slowed down and Sonic stopped going "WAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!" The blue hedgehog threw an arm around her "Wasn't that fun?"

Blaze, without even a glance at him, grabbed his arm and threw it back toward the owner. Sonic chuckled "Everyone acts like that on the first ride." He spoke more to himself than Blaze.

Suddenly the cart shot forward receiving another whoop from Sonic and scream from Blaze. They flew upward and then spun upside down like a corkscrew. The cart then leveled and the lava disappeared.

Sonic tapped the petrified cat's shoulder and said "Here comes the reaaaal relaxing part."

Blaze snagged the edges, but suddenly metal gats swung open and Sonic jumped out "It's over."

Blaze stepped out dazed. Sonic laughed "I wish I could have seen the look on your face at the end. Did you really think something worst than the corkscrew was about to happen? "

Blaze stomped over and shoved him "That wasn't funny Sonic."

Sonic, however, fell back from the force and stood there on one tip of his foot throwing his arms around. Blaze had pushed him at the edge of a cliff. At first Blaze covered her mouth in shock and guilt. She ran over, but after looked down she stepped back and crossed her arms and looked amusingly at Sonic. She leaned forward and blew.

Sonic fell back slightly and Sonic's eyes fell halfway "Oh poo." He then yelled out as he plunged downward past trees. There was a giant crash and Blaze nodded in approval.

Sonic remained laying on the grass looking up past the trees where he knew the top of the cliff was. Blaze soon fell right next to the latter with a smile. Sonic looked up at her, but without her expecting it Sonic smiled as well "Good one."

Blaze only smiled "Think of that as revenge for that "relaxing" trip."

Sonic stood up "Yah, but I knew that wouldn't kill us. Tails and I made it ourselves."

Blaze chuckled "I knew you could survive that height."

Sonic shrugged and stood back up. He shook himself violently getting all the dirt and rocks out of his fur. Sonic then looked off into the dark jungle "I guess that makes us even."

Blaze walked past him with her arms crossed "Not really. I still need to get you back for all those puns and jokes."

Sonic only shook his head "You're defiantly a princess."

Blaze then felt her feet being lifted off the ground and the whole word shoot past her like it was nothing. She then found herself in front of a temple almost exactly like an Aztec one, except the only opening had a snake's head on both sides. Blaze turned to face Sonic "Stop picking me up!"

"How else am I to get us here fast enough so the lost people won't find it."

"Why don't you want them to find it?"

"Eggman placed some robots in there and there seems to be a lost world down there. I don't know if any new species live there, because I didn't jump out into the new jungle to find out. I was in a rush." The hedgehog then began up the steps.

Sonic turned around and offered a hand with a smirk "Ready to go for another ride?"

"According to all the other "rides" you gave me. No! But this is for Tails." She then leaped up and landed near the entrance. She turned toward a surprised Sonic "You coming blue?"

Sonic smiled and ran up the steps after her. They entered the entrance and it was dark and it led down wards. The continued for a long while in till they went into a long hallway. Sonic stopped the cat and began to press the wall "Tails has a secret room here."

Blaze pressed the wall as well and suddenly the wall next to her slid open. Sonic and her looked in. There were computers and gadgets lying around, but it looked as if no one had used it longer than the workshop.

Sonic walked in anyways. Blaze didn't enter though "Sonic!" She hissed at him "He's not here!"

The hero nodded "I know, but I haven't seen this place before. I just knew it existed. Sonic jumped onto a chair that had wheels and slid down "Wheeee."

Blaze shook her head and entered as well "Sonic!"

The hedgehog stopped in front of one computer and looked at it "I'm not going to even try to understand this."

Blaze walked over to the screen and looked "I'm not a computer scientist. Why are you looking at his computer?"

"To see if there are clues as to where he might be right now."

Blaze looked at the screen closer but it had symbols on it she has never seen before "Tails made his own code?"

"Yah… I can understand it a little, but not enough. It's like trying to read a book with a different language after taking the first class of it. You're like 'whu-hu-hu-hut is going ooooooon?'" Sonic finished laughing.

Blaze rolled her eyes "Let's just go."

Sonic raised a finger at her "Just a second. I just want to see what this does." Sonic pushed a yellow button.

The door to the exit suddenly closed. Sonic and Blaze looked at it sharply with wide eyes. Blaze ran at the computer and began to point at buttons at the same time Sonic began to push buttons. They both were talking at the same time so neither could understand each other. Soon they stopped and just faced the other and began to argue. Sonic then just pushed the red button and a big noise sounded like machinery starting up.

Both froze. "What did you do?"

"… Pushing buttons."

Everything there began to glow purple and the floor flew open. Blaze fell in screaming. Sonic, like everything else there, remained floating. He giggled nervously, but as the chair tipped forward "No-no-no-no-no-no. AHHHHHHH!" The chair tipped Sonic over enough to fall off. The floor then replaced its self and everything stayed exactly where it was like no one touched it.

Blaze finally dusted off her clothing, but Sonic soon crashed into her. Blaze shoved the hero off and began to redust herself off. Sonic only stood and shook his head "Wow. I guess I pushed that's computer's buttons too much. It got infuriated."

Blaze slapped the last speck of dust off herself "Stop making puns."

The ground began to rumble and both looked up to see a giant boulder coming at them. Sonic fell forward away from the incoming rock "All right. This area, where the boulder chases you. Bring it on."

A fire ball soon was shot at it and once it impacted it the huge rock blew sending pieces everywhere. Blaze, whose hand formed a fake gun, blew out her two fingers as if it were the end of a barrel and looked at Sonic.

The hedgehog looked at her disappointingly and she only shrugged "Sorry."

The ground began to rumble again and both looked to see another boulder coming at them. Blaze's mouth was wide open in shock while Sonic only stood next to her and smiled "Wow. How many boulders does this place have?"

"I'll blast it."

Blaze was about to throw a ball of fire, but Sonic spoke "Just so another will come chase us?"

Blaze hunched over. Sonic then ran forward alongside Blaze. They took a step down the hill like platform, but there feet slipped. They regained their composure and began to act like they were skateboarding "Well… I wasn't lying when I said we were going for a ride."

Blaze looked back to see the boulder coming after them. She turned to Sonic "What now?"

"I usually run from it, but I guess Tails made a security measure here. Or Eggman. Probably Eggman." They soon passed Eggman's symbol "Definitely Eggman."

Blaze looked back to see the rock gaining on them "How do we escape it?"

"Not by just plain sliding. Come on." Sonic slid left and then right gaining speed. Blaze rolled her eyes, but followed. Sonic leaped off a rising platform with a cat following. They were starting to lose it.

The cat caught up with Sonic, grabbed him, slid to a wall, jumped on it, and using her powers fired herself wall to wall and then landed. The boulder fell off a cliff before it could reach them. Sonic stood and looked down toward the falling rock "Man… nice parkour."

Blaze threw her hands in the air and said "Let's just go find Tails. Now stop joking!"

Sonic shrugged "Well he's obviously not here. The only place I can think of is the jungle." Blaze moaned "Don't like jungles."

"No. It means I have to spend more time with you."

Sonic chuckled "Come on I know a way out from here."

They came out into an opening with a strange house object, but they passed it and onto more ground. Sonic pointed at a strange panel on the wall "You have to match more than one panel to make it so you can run on it."

"Aren't you fast enough to run up walls."

"Yah, but what's the challenge in that?"

Blaze grabbed Sonic's head and shoved it down so she could be catapulted over him and smash into a robot. Sonic looked at the ruins in surprise "Thanks. Didn't see that one coming."

Blaze rolled her eyes "Just get us out of here!"

"I thought you didn't want to be car-."

"I don't! But we need to get out of her fast to find Tails and speed isn't my thing."

Sonic shrugged. He bent down "Brace yourself."

Blaze tightened up just as Sonic shot forward, grabbed her, and ran up the wall. Soon, in a blur, they were in a room full of pictures of ancient art. Sonic stopped and pointed up to a trap door "There."

Blaze jumped up and pressed a button at the top. The two doors opened and Blaze grabbed Sonic's wrist and leaped upward again causing Sonic to shout out in shock. They flew past the trap door as it closed and landed right there. Blaze was still standing, but Sonic sat on the ground. He soon pinched himself "Nope. That just happened."

Blaze slapped his head making him shout out "OW!"

"Stop joking. The jungle. Now!"

Sonic jumped up "There. Eggman's old base is there too. Want to check it out?"

Blaze sighed "Oh yay."

"Come on. Think of it as an adventure."

"We weren't having one already?"

"See, you're catching on. Race you there." Sonic took off in a light jog.

Blaze only shook her head and walked after him.

I added this chapter to show some areas where they searched for Tails. I know some moments feel like a Sonic and Blaze thing, but on contrary. This may be bonding their relationship, but it is a friendly way. This story is still a Tails and Blaze story.


	5. A Scheme of Deception (Part 2)

I do not own any Sonic characters. I would also explain why I made another chapter. Someone has told me that the last chapter was bumpy, and if I had smoothed it out more the chapter would have been too long and so I made this one. I also changed the ending a bit.

(I know it is still a bit bumpy, but I plan on making it smoother latter)

_**A Scheme of Deception (Part 2)**_

Miles "Tails" Prower, a golden two-tailed fox, sat out in a café near the golden fields where his creation was. His ears were still down and his sad expression never seemed to have improved, but at least he wasn't crying this time. Miles, the mouse, sat across from him. The fox was stirring his drink that the mouse made him again. This was the best thing Tails ever tasted and it was helping him get back on his feet.

The mouse knew there were some improvements. It appeared that all Tails needed was a friend to be there for him. The mouse smiled "feeling any better."

The fox croaked out an answer "No."

The mouse sighed "I'm very sorry Tails. Very, very sorry. I could have sworn she loved you." The mouse pulled a square piece of paper from his pocket. He looked at it with great sadness. He then handed it to the fox "I don't know if this will help you or not, but I'm willing to risk it. At least it's not the other photo."

Tails took it gently and looked at it. He was expecting it to be the one of him and Blaze kissing, but it was actually the one where he and Blaze here sleeping next to each other his head resting on her shoulder and her looking very peaceful. Tails smiled lightly "It does help a little."

The mouse smiled "I knew that the other photo would ruin you since it looked like you two were a couple."

Tails nodded the smile fading. "Yah. It did."

The mouse looked down, but then he jumped up "I know. A game would help. What kind?"

"Which one?"

"I know some that wouldn't be good for you. _Like 'Sorry' and 'Life'._" He finished in his head.

Tails shrugged "Sure. Pull out the games that would interest me. I'll stay here a while. I don't feel like moving right now."

The mouse nodded and skipped off. Tails sighed once more. He was hunched over, but he managed to pull his head back to look at the sky. He remembered when they looked grey and unwelcoming. Now they were a gorgeous blue water feeling to it with small clouds there and there making his feelings more at ease. That is, in till a man sat right in front of him. He looked at the new comer. He had dress clothes as if he was going to an interview or was completely rich. He also wore a black silk like cowboy hat that covered his face with a shadow

The man sighed and looked at the sky as well "Nice sky. Beautiful isn't it?"

Tails shrugged and went back to stirring his drink with the spoon he had. He then took a sip of it, it was somehow still warm. The man nodded and bent forward "What seems to be wrong good sir. You show signs of high depression."

Tails could feel the tears threatening to come out "Why should you care?"

"Ouch."

Tails face fell "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like-."

The man laughed "Come on, I was joking. I knew what you meant. I care because you look like you're in pain."

Tails nearly slammed the table "I'm in pain because the woman I fell in love with tricked me so she could spend more time with my friend. Always, ALWAYS. Every woman I meet is nearly head to heels for Sonic. I'm the one stuck in his shadow all the time and because of that I'm tossed to the side like a bag of trash. Not even those I care for care for me." Tears finally came out. Tails began to shake at the brink of sobbing "Not even Sonic."

The man looked at the fox with his head tilted "Sonic began to ignore you after Blaze came into his life?"

"Yes."

"Wow, this must be getting to your head."

"It is."

"No, I mean it must be **reeeeeeaaaaally** getting to your head. Because… how did I know that it was Blaze you fancied."

Tails was confused but he then stiffened. He whispered in a dreading voice "Exsterno."

Exsterno smile "Surprise."

Tails shook with an angered expression as if ready to pounce, but that faded and his sad demeanor came over him and he returned to stirring his drink "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care if I live or die."

Exsterno chuckled "Why tell that to a man who despises you."

"Because… I know what you want."

"… You think I want you dead?"

"Why else."

"You don't remember how I work."

"… Oh… Well… Blaze beet you to it."

"I know. I could tell by your sad emotions."

Tails raised a brow. Exsterno answered the unspoken question by tossing a photo in front of the fox. Tails stared wide-eyed at it. The photo was of him and Blaze kissing, but instead of from the mouse's view it appeared farther off. How he knew, their image was smaller and the mouse was in it as well. Tails could see the mouse taking the shot of them together. Tails looked at the crime lord, if he still was one. Exsterno smiled, Tails could see his teeth somehow "I have been watching you since you left to see what I could find. I didn't find anything that I could use against you so I waited to see if you would come back. You did and you look sad. Apparently the cat did beet me."

Tails looked down "Then why are you here. You know I'm down."

The man laughed "I want to hurt you myself fox. If someone beat me then it doesn't count." His smile stopped "… But that does mean I can't do anything against you now if I was beet. Because… How do I know that you can ever recover from something like this?"

Tails began to cry again "You can't, b-because you can't recover from something like this. N-not when it happens twice in a row."

Exsterno seemed shocked ""Twice in a row"? Who else broke your heart?"

"Her name was Fiona. Turns out she was a criminal all along. She even slapped me for trying to get her back to the good ways."

Exsterno nodded "Well you know what love is?" Tails looked at him with a strange expression. Exsterno put his hand in front of the fox's face and rubbed his thumb and pointer finger together almost like the symbol of money "It sometimes crushes your heart so small that it leaves it so small that this wouldn't classify how small it is." Exsterno pulled his hand back.

Tails' eyes over flooded again, he began to moan in pain as he tried to hold it in, yet some tears escaped. Exsterno then leaned forward once more "Get over the fact that Blaze doesn't seem to like you. Like you said, you aren't worth noticing compared to Sonic. Sonic sounds as if he should be a king. And kings and queens are the ones that should be together not a stupid peasant and a royalty."

Tails began to sob "L-love hath no boundaries."

"Aww… that's so poetic- too bad it isn't true in this scenario."

Tails shook and sighed from time to time "Y-gkk-you're still trying to hurt me."

Exsterno shook his head "No… I'm just shoving it in. Don't like the truth?-Then live in your fantasy, because it's never gonna happen."

Tails sobbed and with a shaking hand and teary face picked up his cup and gulped down the last of its contents. He stood and glared at the criminal through hurt eyes "Y-you and I are done here." The fox turned to walk away, but stopped.

Exsterno was giggling "That's what you think."

Tails turned sharply at the criminal "What do you mean?"

The man stood with his sinister smile "when I was pressing my fingers together to show you an image of how small the heart would be… I may have dropped some powder in your drink."

Tails gasped and grabbed his throat "B-but I thought you don't kill those who-."

"I'm making you an exception. I can't hurt you anymore, so I'm just going to kill you."

The fox suddenly felt the world around him spin; his eyes now saw everything as a blur as he fell to his knees off balanced. Exsterno knelt next to him "It's called the NegEgg Virus. I know stupid name, but Eggman Nega named it since he invented it. It still has potential. Everyone who got sick of it died, except for Blaze. She survived because her fire powers burnt it all away. She then ran to the base with the virus in it and blew it up. But that doesn't matter. What does is what will happen to you."

Tails was swaying his head side to side from the dizziness "Wha-what's gonna…" He was unable to finish.

Exsterno chuckled "First it makes you extremely dizzy and your eyes no longer can focus so it looks as if everything was a blur. Then every nerve in your body becomes inflamed so its nonstop stinging till the end. The last stage is of course death, but on rare occasions voices will be heard in your head. Torturing voices. Who knows, you will soon. Maybe you can tell mousy that."

Tails mumbled "Mousy?"

Miles the mouse came back and saw the fox on the ground "TAILS! What happened, is something wrong?"

Exsterno walked passed him "Plenty is wrong with him. He's a freak if you didn't notice, **Mousy!**"

The mouse curled his fists "Exsterno!"

"Don't bother with me. You have a new case of NEV on your hand."

The mouse jumped "You didn't."

"It can turn into any form. Powder included. Since the fox was off his wit, I easily snuck it in his drink, which he drank down stupidly."

"THERE IS NO CURE TO THE NEGEGG VIRUS!"

The crime lord only leaned forward "Then you better find one fast."

The mouse quickly turned to Tails and grabbed below his arms "Hold on Tails. Hold on buddy." He grabbed a radio in his pocket and pushed the talk button "I NEED HELP! HELP! TAILS IS INFECTED WITH THE NEGEGG VIRUS!"

The mouse pulled the fox with him toward the castle dragged Tails' feet mumbling "You're going to make it. You're going to make it. Just hold on. Just hold on."

But Tails wasn't holding on. He wanted to die, he had no will to fight it. The only thing he had left was the tears that drenched his face and the sobs that escaped his throat. Guards were soon here and easily took the fox and ran him to the castle. The mouse ran after them "Hurry! Hurry! The virus will take him away in two hours if he just fights it."

A nurse from the castle ran to him "But he won't fight it. Blaze and Sonic."

The mouse grabbed his head "Oh shoot-oh shoot-oh-shoot-oh-shoot-oh-shoot. I'll get them, just try to find a cure." He turned and ran for the fields as the others pulled Tails into the castle.

Tails began to moan in pain from the disease and his battered heart. Everyone put him on Blaze's bed and hooked him up to a heart monitor. They ran out of the room to go to the research center where they were still studying the virus once the monitor began to beep the fox's pulse. Tails only rocked his head side to side in pain. He only stopped to pull out the picture Miles the mouse gave him. The photo of him and Blaze, but that now only put more tears and pain to his eyes.

Miles the mouse activated the machine after putting in the last emerald. There was only an hour left in till the dimensions would be too far away to go to so he was in a hurry. The machine though seemed to want to take its time. "Ohhhh… COME ON! THIS IS A LIFE A DEATH SITUATION!"

No response besides the machines groaning as it warmed up. "THIS IS SO NOT COOL! I NEED TO GO GET BLAZE AND SONIC SO THEY CAN CHEAR THE FOX ON OR AT LEAST TELL HIM HOW MUCH HE MEANT TO THEM, AND why am I yelling at a machine?" The portal then formed. "GREAT! **This better not be like the movies where it suddenly turns off!**" The portal then disappeared.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Suddenly it boomed alive and flew the mouse on to the ground. It whirled around and around powerfully like a tornado. The grass flew everywhere and on the other side Tails' workshop grew brighter and brighter.

The mouse grabbed his hat so it wouldn't fly off and ran in it. He came out on the other side and looked up. The chaos emeralds were. "Oh that's why. Too much chaos power adding to the portal.- Stop. What are you doing you need to find Sonic and Princess Blaze." He burst out the door and saw the train station "I hope that'll take me to them. I should have brought help." He ran down the steps "Why am I talking to myself?"

He ran up the wooden steps and then to a man standing next to the train "How much is a ride?"

"Huh? Buddy… it's free."

The mouse pulled out a wallet and with a desperate look "Three what?"

The man only rolled his eyes.

Tails laid in the bed moaning and his eyes shot open when he heard the first voice that sounded dead and echoing "_**Lie**__-ie-ie-ie-ie!_"

Tails tried covering his ears and the monitor began to beep faster but the echoes remained. He uncovered them and looked at the picture, trying to love the world again. But the voices felt like torturing him more "_**She hates you!**__\- hates- hates'th you- hates. __**If she really cared shouldn't she be here by now?**__-now-now-now-by-now.__** Helping you. Guiding you. Telling you that you will be okay.**__-kay-kay-kay-kay._"

Tails covered his ears again and twitched in agony. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear this at all. Everything was being shoved in his face. "_**Instead she's playing games with Sonic the Hedgehog.**__-Hedgehog-hedgehog-hog-hog-hog.__** The hero of Mobius.**__-Mobius-mobius-us-us-us.__** If he were a real hero, why isn't he saving you from this turmoil.**__-oil-oil-oil-oil.__** He's such a good brother isn't he?**__-he-he-he-he-he._"

Tails threw his arms down and screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! **MAKE IT STOOOOOOHUHUP!**" The fox cried out tears streaming down onto the sheets below.

Exsterno sat above him in his white armor. He nearly chuckled at the fox's torture. What made this even more fun was that _he_ was the voices in the fox's head. And he was only getting started.

Miles the mouse bounced off the train "I wish that guy told me it was free a bit sooner."

He charged down the steps toward the doors. He looked out the door's window frame and his eyes flew open "Princess!"

Sonic and Blaze stood outside of the train station. Blaze was shaking "Where could he be? We've been looking for him all night."

Sonic shrugged and then yawned. The doors behind them flew open "YOUR HIGHNESS, YOUR HIGHNESS, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Blaze spun around. Her advisor, Miles, sprinted down the steps, but the mouse tripped on his own foot and fell at their feet. Sonic burst out laughing "Wow, heh. That was unexpected. Sorry, I'm just really tired." The hedgehog yawned again "When I get this tired I act somewhat hyper."

The mouse stood up "TAILS IS DYING!" They both froze "EXSTERNO GAVE HIM THE NEGEGG VIRUS!"

Blaze's eyes popped open, but Sonic's only had complete confusion "What kind of name is an NegEgg-."

Blaze grabbed Sonic with a worried expression "No time. It's quick, very quick. Tails is going to die within an hour."

Sonic was shocked "WHAT?!"

Miles turned and ran up the stairs "Quickly, before the train-." The train suddenly passed through the wormhole near the hotel revealing they were too late "-leaves. DANG IT! How long till it comes back."

Sonic scratched his head "Too long for me. It takes an average ten minutes to get there and another ten so people can get on. Sooooo…. That's thirty minutes of waiting."

The mouse grabbed his head "WHAT? BUT NO ONE IS AT THE RUINS!"

Sonic raised his hands defensively "Whoa, don't get off on me buddy. I don't make the rules, and I can't take you guys and run there. That's over a high mountain and a river. My phobia stops me there and I'm too tired to make a trip like that…. SALLY! SAL!"

The chipmunk froze and stormed over to Sonic "What?" She asked trying to keep her voice from rising.

"Tails is about to die, but the train just left and we can't get to him."

Sally's eyes popped open. She ran into the station and the three ran after her. She stopped at the counter "Hey! I command that that train comes back immediately!"

"B-but your highness. People might want to get on the train."

"THIS IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I WOULD NOT ORDER SUCH A THING UNLESS IT WAS LIFE OR DEATH, NOW **DO IT!**" Blaze and Miles looked at each other with surprised and "whoa" Expressions.

The man nodded and quickly obeyed. In ten minutes the train was back. Blaze and Miles ran in Sonic looked at Sally "Not coming?"

Sally shook her head "I have to stay here and accept responsibility otherwise this guy losses his job." Sonic gave her the 'come on' expression "Sorry Sonic. Go save him before it's too late." Sally stated with an annoyed look.

"SONIC! GET IN HERE BEFORE WE LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

Sonic raised his hands "Coming, coming."

He entered. Sally looked at the man and he pressed the button and the train speed off. They arrived at the station and walked aboard. The man who talked to the mouse earlier shouted "BE CARFUL A SUDDEN EARTHQUAKE CUASED SOME OF THE BEAMS TO SNAP!"

Sonic looked appalled "Earthquake?"

Miles looked worryingly "When I came through I put the sol emeralds in the machine, but the chaos emeralds were also in place so the portal had too much power. I didn't have time to take them out. I was in a rush."

"Stop shivering the platform's shaking." It suddenly collapsed. Sonic jumped off and caught the man who warned them about the platform. He landed next to the pile that collected over Blaze and Miles. He let the man he saved go and walked up to the pile "Blaze!?"

"I… hate… this… platform!"

Sonic chuckled "I'm no fan of it either."

Suddenly the wood fell to ashes in seconds and Blaze stood on fire again. Sonic thought "_Blaze stands ablaze. Pun intended._" The cat then rolled toward the stars leading toward the workshop. "Come on. We're running out of time."

Sonic grabbed the mouse and Blaze and then was up the stairs into the workshop in less than a second. Blaze fell down, she wasn't expecting that "Don't EVER… do that again. I have had enough of your speed for ONE DAY!"

"Sorry."

Miles was sitting on the floor and threw his hands in the air in annoyance "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I swear, these things hate me."

Sonic and Blaze noticed that the portal was off. "How?" Blaze was shocked.

Sonic scratched his head, he was the only one standing "Tails mentioned the fact that he put a timer on it so the portal wouldn't waist the chaos energy."

Miles jumped up and turned it on. The power whirled to life and slowly turned on "SPEED UP WILL YA?! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY! And I'm yelling at a machine yet again… That's like a habit." He turned to Blaze "I yell at Eggman Nega's robots all the time I think I do that to every mechanical device now."

As the portal began to appear Sonic and Blaze were about to blast into it, but it died resulting in Sonic and Blaze smacking the back wall. As both Sonic and Blaze stumbled back they grabbed their heads "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" They said in sync.

Miles held up a finger "Wait… wait… TA DAAAA!" Nothing happened and the mouse fell slightly forward "Seriously? Last time it did this it-." BOOM! It blasted on sending all three flying back.

Miles moaned "I was hoping to impress you guys by staying on foot, but it HAD to do it when I wasn't expecting it."

"Come on!" Sonic grabbed the mouse shirt making the mouse go "Ep." Sonic dashed through, not bothering with Blaze since she already tore down the portal toward her world. As they landed in the field Sonic asked "Which way is the city?"

Miles raised a brow "Um… why don't you just follow the flames?"

Sonic looked to see the fire streak Blaze left on the ground as she ran "Ohh… that works too." He blasted off toward the castle.

Blaze stopped at the gat "OPEN UP! OPEN UP!"

The guards saw her "OPEN THE GATE! IT'S THE PRINCESS!" As the gears moved to open the giant gate it clogged unexpectedly. "What the-? WHO PUT A GIANT SPIKE IN THE GEARS?"

Blaze didn't have time for this. In fire form she could rocket herself to high heights. She blasted off the ground and over the walls. Sonic noticed as he ran at it "Betcha a million rings I can run over the wall."

"WHAT? DON'T! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Sonic ran up the wall and over. As he ran into the castle he said "Told ya."

Miles held his stomach "D-don't ever do that again."

Tails laid on the bed, sweat and tears made the sheets drenched he looked at the picture of Blaze once more, but he didn't notice the doors bang open and Blaze looking at Tails worryingly. Tails closed his eyes and the last thing he breathed and sobbed was "Blaze."

His body suddenly relaxed and the monitor no longer beeped, but whined "DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Blaze was horror stricken "No-no-no. TAILS!"

She ran at the body and clung to it. She shook Tails' body harshly "No, no. Tails… Tail wake up. TAILS!" She stopped, tears flooding down her face, but the fox only remained limp and dead.

Sonic was right behind her he dropped the mouse in his hands and walked over. Once he reached the bed he fell to his knees and hugged Tails' body "No… buddy… I was too slow for once. I-I-I thought I could make it." Tears streamed down his face.

Blaze fell back into a sitting position on the floor and looked into space emptily. She was hoping to see him there in her mind smiling at her and giving the warmest expression she has ever had. She closed her eyes and began to sob. "Boo-hoo."

They both snapped up to see a man in white armor looking smug at them "Too bad so sad your highness."

Blaze's pain and emptiness left her in an instant as rage and revenge filled her mind. She forgot that she was still on fire "**You!**" She stood up "**You did this to him!**"

Exsterno stood up "Ah… you must be Sonic the hedgehog. I heard great things about you… Too bad they were proven wrong as I told Tails as you took your time to get here."

Sonic stood sharply up "**What!?**"

"What kind of hero lets his so called "brother" die?"

Sonic, without even making a blur, slammed the criminal against the wall "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Exsterno laughed "I told him the side effects of the virus so I could pretend to be the voices in his head. I told him everything that made him regret meeting Blaze. Like "If she really cared she would be here for you." And "If Sonic was a real hero, why isn't he saving you from this turmoil?""

Sonic pressed the criminal harder into the wall "**You psychotic little-!**"

"Temper temper, Sonic. Be a role model to your dead brother."

Sonic screamed in rage and threw him to the ground. Exsterno quickly got up "I'm not done. I caused all this."

Blaze froze "…**What?**"

"Your dreams of Sonic… were because of me."

"…" Blaze glared darkly and evilly at him.

"I have technology that I took from Eggman Nega that could go into the mind and affect the part of the brain that creates the dreams. Tails provided me with a picture." Exsterno revealed the picture of Sonic "All I had to do was imprint his image into the machine and because of Tails' bragging spree on his "not so saving brother" I was able to upload his personality. Cocky, arrogant, thinks he can do anything, and thinks he's so cool that mocks his enemies. Not so right now though, but that's because he probably wants to kill me right now." Sonic growled

Exsterno chuckled "I knew that a female that dreams about someone she never met or seen every night will begin to form a crush on this person. A crush is not a love, but it appears to be and I knew this would crush the fox. Blaze would be **infatuated** by this person, because he was in her dreams. That had to mean something princess. WRONG! These were weak feelings that, after a period of time, grows weaker and weaker and then becomes the past and the feelings would go away. That's the difference of love and a crush. A crush is strong feelings that make you want to know the person, while love is a feeling that makes you want to put your lover's needs before yours, including your own life. Tails shared that with you, but my plan worked. You forgot about your true love feelings with the fox making it easy for me to strike his shattered heart and make it a smoldering ash of NOTHINGNESS!"

Sonic was about to charge again, but someone beat him. Blaze screamed in rage and pounded the criminal into the wall "THEN WHY KILL HIM?!" Tears streamed down her face "Why kill him if all you ever want to do is make those you hate suffer."

"I did make him suffer. I just knew that your crush would disappear resulting into you going back to your true love and fixing that bond. I had to kill him so that wouldn't happen and… **to finally get revenge on you! **Why else am I telling you this. I want you to know every detail that I did to the fox so you'll feel more and more helpless."

Blaze grabbed his neck and her flames grew bigger. Miles jumped back "YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Exsterno laughed harder "I had figured it out princess. You have no power over your flames. You never learned how to use it properly, and now you're going to kill everyone in the city and completely destroy the fox's body so you have no idea which is his ashes and which is the castle's, mine's, or anyone's here." Blaze dropped him and looked at her hands as they grew a bright flash of red.

"Y-you wanted me to lose my temper."

"Yep."

The mouse rounded on the criminal "You're going to kill us all."

"I'm not doing a thing. It's all Blaze. Sonic could get out though."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to forsake my friend just because I'm about to die!"

"But if you do stay your "friend" will kill you."

"Then I'll die and see Tails again."

"You are arrogant. This proves it."

Blaze fell to her knees crying. How could she let her anger get the better of her? Now the flam's power has gone to high up that she could feel the pressure. If she let it loose it'll be like dropping an atomic bomb on the city.

"You… YOU LIAR!" Miles the mouse shrieked.

Exsterno rounded on the mouse "I am no liar. I'm a deceiver."

"What's the difference?"

"Only a slight one. One form of deception is lying, but the most often use of deception is telling the truth in a way it sounds like the lie you want people to believe. That is what I do. I never lie. I told Tails that Blaze beet me to hurting him. That is true. I never hurt Tails, I only messed with the princess' mind making her hurt Tails. Its Blaze's decided to hurt the fox, not mine."

Blaze stood up "Shut…up!"

Exsterno looked at her "Fine, how is it my fault? You decided to hurt the fox. Sure, I messed with your head, but you CHOOSE to accept it and allow it to motivate you to killing the fox's heart. He was dead before I killed him. It's called, being emotionally dead. That's worst than actual dead."

Blaze closed her eyes and relaxed. She lowered her head back and began to float up. Exsterno took a step back "What?... what's happening? Is she blowing up?"

Suddenly the sol emeralds flew from the door and circled the cat and plunged right into her. There was a giant flash of pure light like fire that spread outward blinding people. After it faded Blaze in her super form was seen. Her pink fur became red and her coat became black like coal. She opened her eyes to reveal red and orange glow like lava. Everyone turned to the door to see the man Blaze talked with in her penthouse. He waved his arm "Hi. I got the emeralds for ya."

"Who are you?" Exsterno looked at the black armored man.

His only reply was pointing somewhere "You have bigger problems right now."

Exsterno turned to look at where he was pointing. He scolded himself. I was obvious. He was pointing at the REALLY angry cat… who now has control over her flames. Exsterno backed up as Blaze walked menacingly over.

"…That fell to pieces rather quickly."

HE turned to run but the black armored man, who had his arms crossed, was in his way. Exsterno activated the super strength and swung a punch that was fast enough that Sonic, without expecting it, would barely dodge it. But the man in black armor caught it and the boom of the sudden strength caused the room to shake.

Exsterno found himself trapped in a position where the man he tried to punch had him in a strange lock with his hands above his head. HE tried to fight, but his superior armor just met its match. Actually the unknown man's armor was even more superior to Exsterno's. The unknown man then looked at the princess "If you want to kill him, I would advise against it."

Blaze roared at him "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE HAS DONE!?"

Exsterno laughed "What? What'd I do, besides trick you into hurting your loved one?"

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"… oh… yah."

Blaze began to march at the criminal; she could feel the strength in her growing faster and faster as all the rage poured into her like an active volcano building pressure. Miles the adviser stood in front of her "You'd be no better than him and loose approval of your people and become the murderer yourself."

Blaze tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of her again "I can't let you-." She shoved him away.

It may have been light to her, but it was strong enough for the mouse to hit a wall with an 'ow'. She stopped when Sonic was in front of her "I know how you feel, I want him dead too. I also know that your and my feelings are nothing but a fantasy as he put it. But if you truly love Tails don't do it."

Blaze glared at him and fire literally sparked around her eyes while tears that looked like lava fell "**Because of him I can never love him anymore!**"

Sonic spread his arms wide as well as his legs prepared to prevent her from killing Exsterno even though he was aware that he wasn't strong enough "Think cleverer Blaze. What would Tails do? What would Tails want you to do?" Blaze paused to think. "I'll tell you." Blaze tilted her head in wonder "Tails would say "Take a leaf out of his book."."

Everyone was puzzled except Exsterno "What!"

Sonic smiled "Don't kill. Torture your enemies as he said. Parade him through the city revealing his defeat. Completely humiliate him and then throw him in jail for life."

Exsterno was twitching in fear. He didn't want to go through with that. Blaze though lowered her guard "That sounds better than killing him." She suddenly ran past Sonic and punched the criminal in the face.

Exsterno blasted backwards with the newcomer. The two blasted through the wall and into the garden "But I still want to hit him." Blaze finished and walked over to Tails body.

Miles rubbed his head "Next time she gets angry, I'm getting you." The mouse turned to Sonic.

Sonic only looked at Miles sadly and walked over to Tails body and knelt beside the still Super Blaze. The cat only continued to look at Tails in dismay and as tears that looked normal she said "You know how I turned super?"

Sonic shook his head. The cat let out a small laugh "Tails taught me how. A quick lesson. "You just think up a happy memory, the happiest is the best."" She looked at Sonic "Know what I thought?"

Sonic didn't respond he didn't think it was necessary. She looked back at Tails and she whispered "I remembered our first kiss."

She bent over and rested her arms and head on the fox's chest and sobbed. She stood and stroked the fox's soft fur on his forehead. She then bent forward and kissed him on the lips.

Her fire got brighter and the air in the room shifted. Fire had spread across the lips of the cat and in ran into and around the body of Tails. The fox suddenly breathed deeply and found himself looking at Blaze standing up from kissing him. He rubbed his lips in shock. He looked back up at Blaze "B-Blaze?"

The cat smiled, closed her eyes and hugged Tails and cried harder than she ever did before "You're alive. You're alive. I can't believe it."

Outside in the garden Exsterno pulled himself out of a crater moaning "I never knew such strength exsisted."

A foot landed right in front of him. The crime lord looked up to see the man in black armor "You again?"

The stranger grabbed Exsterno and threw him against a wall. The crime lord got up and threw a fist. The unknown man grabbed and twisted it. This forced the criminal to spin around and face away. The unknown assailant then kicked Exsterno in the leg to make him kneel and then, with the same foot, kicked him in the head sending him flying into the castle wall. The criminal slid down the side of the castle into a sitting position.

The unknown man began to march at Exsterno as he stood up slowly "How is it your armor is more advanced?"

"What kind of name is Exsterno?"

"I will not give my enemies my name!"

"I don't at all!" Exsterno threw a punch, but the man grabbed the wrist punched under the arm and then threw the man across the field and land in a patch of soil that had yet any plants there.

Exsterno lay their and groaned "I will not believe that some idiot took me out." The criminal sat up and then froze "No."

The better of the two turned where the downed criminal looked "Ah. The fox is still alive."

Tails looked out of the hole in surprise as he watched the two fight it out. Actually, it was more of a show since Exsterno doesn't seem to be a challenge.

"Impossible! THERE IS NO CURE! HE DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

The man in black chuckled as he faced his foe "Nothing is impossible. You of all people should know that." He lunged at the downed criminal and grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground "You will pay for trying to hurt the fox."

"Grrrk… Why? You his father?"

"No."

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"I answer to no one."

The unknown attacker raised a fist and flung it. It struck Exsterno's chest and suddenly the chest plate fired off like a rocket. The black armored man felt his grip rip off something as the rest flew off. He looked down to see he ripped Exsterno's helmet off. He looked back up to see the villain getting away, but instead of perusing him, he threw the helmet on the ground, turned, and walked away "Cheep metal."

Tails and the others watched as the criminal flew off and the strange man walking toward the castle. He jumped into the hole Blaze caused and walked up to her "He got away. But I left a trophy on the ground for you to parade around with revealing his defeat."

Blaze smiled "I saw. You ripped off his helmet."

"I'm ashamed that was I could get."

Blaze shook her head "No, no. It's much better. Now he has to hide in shame,… but why didn't you go after him?"

"There was no point. He provided no challenge so there would be no thrill. Besides, you could have gone after him."

Blaze was shocked "What?! Oh, yah." She slapped her forhead "I'm not use to this form. I forgot I could fly. Miles, go get the helmet off the garden grounds. I'll go after Exsterno."

The mouse saluted "Yes your highness."

The mysterious man stopped the princess though "No point. He's already gone off. I bet he's already hiding."

"Damn it!..." She sighed "At least Tails is alive."

"Miles."  
They all looked at Tails. At first, those who knew the fox's real name, thought he corrected them to his real name, but The fox smiled and pointed at the mouse "Your name's Miles."

The mouse tightened up "DANG IT! I lost that game."

Tails laughed "That's alright. My real name is Miles too, anyways."

The mouse only froze and then burst out laughing "Oh how ironic. We were trying to hold out our real name from each other when it was the same? That's like I was holding your name from you and you held mine from me."

Sonic shook his head "Yah… that made it less funny."

The mouse was still laughing as he walked off to go retrieve the "trophy". Sonic then turned towards Tails "Funnyless. That made me think of funnyless."

"That's not a word Sonic." Tails said with an annoyed face.

"I know. It's just funny. Come on. Funny…less." Sonic fell to the floor laughing.

Tails rolled his eyes trying his best to not smile "He didn't get enough sleep last night did he, Blaze?" Blaze blushed in embarrassment as she fought the urge to smile. She rested her face in her palms shaking her head like she was exasperated.

Tails sighed "Blaze."

The cat looked up "What?"

"You can turn back to normal now."

Blaze looked down. She was still on fire and in her super form "Will I ever notice these things before you guys?"

The sun was already setting and Miles, who paid no expense on getting the parade started immediately, took the mask, set it on a pillow, and reveled the defeat of the "great" Exsterno. The scheme of deception, as it was called, had failed to do the job that was required of it, and now Tails and Blaze seemed closer than ever before.

Blaze smiled as she watched the parade in progress nearing its end. Tails was at her side smiling as well leaning up against the railings "So all this time Exsterno was deceiving us. He tricked me into thinking you hated me and tricked you into thinking you loved Sonic."

Blaze nodded. She then hugged Tails "But now that's clear I can tell I love you more."

Tails hugged back. Sonic crossed his arms and smiled at the couple. There was a sudden snap of a camera. Tails and Blaze stiffened and turned to Miles "MILES! STOP TAKING PICTUERS OF US!"

Miles threw his hands in the air "Why is it you guys hear a camera you think it's me?"

"Because you do that." Blaze responded.

Sonic walked up to Blaze with his hands behind his back "Well… The universes are too far apart for us to go back."

Tails smiled "I guess we'll have to stay here for two months."

Blaze smiled "That sounds nice."

Tails hugged Blaze more "That also means we can spend more time together."

"Blaze smiled yes it does." For a minute those two looked into each other's eyes and seemed to about to kiss, but they turned sharply to see Miles with a camera ready.

The mouse threw his arms down "Oh come on. This would be the perfect picture. The balcony and the setting sun is beautiful for a kiss."

Tails let go of Blaze and pointed at Miles "Look here Mousy." Tails decided to continue with the nickname Mousy. He preferred it "Taking one picture of us is enough."

Miles raised his arms in defense "I actually didn't take that picture."

Blaze was stunned "But who-?"

Sonic revealed a camera "Anybody want to buy a copy?"

Miles raised a hand "How much?"

"Free."

"Three what?"

"It's no charge."

Tails held out his hand "Give that to me Sonic!"

Sonic jumped back "Why? You embarrassed to have a picture of you and Blaze?"

"Sonic!"

Sonic smiled guilty and blasted away. Tails tore right after him. Blaze shook her head and looked at Miles who had a begging look to him. Blaze rolled her eyes "Fine, you may take a picture of me and Tails on the balcony with the sun set, but no kissing."

Miles leaped into the air "Goody."

Blaze looked over toward the said sunset. It gleamed over the rooftops and made everything look golden. The streets were emptying and heart fill joy was everywhere. The most noticeable was a blue blur being chased by a yellow blur. Both laughing and having a good time.

The End

I hope you liked it. I thought it was good. I enjoyed writing it. I wouldn't mind writing a sequel, but I could use some ideas as to what. Also I realized that Exsterno is a high class villain like Eggman, so I decided to make it so he would escape.

Also the song "Celebration" by Kool &amp; the Gang really suits the ending. Try it out. Please review. It really helps me.


End file.
